Force of Change
by GJO1088
Summary: I've been reincarnated to the world of One Piece, courtesy of a BROB. With the benefits granted to me, I will see how far I can go and become the best I can be in order to become a force of change; I will change the world to a greater extent than even the Pirate King ever did. [OC-insert]
1. Prologue to Reincarnation

**I toyed with the idea of a one piece fanfiction for a while but nothing came out of it. That is, until I read stories like This Bites! by Xomniac, Ripples in the Pond by TheRealEvanSG, To Look At the Sea Without Wishing by Lady Ayuka, Improvising Engineer by Cyberweasel89 & SpokenSoftly , But Mom I Don't Wanna be a Pirate by Andoriol, One Piece: Self Insert by hitesh90, Will to Live by Rikatsu and many other one piece stories in this site, AO3, sufficientvelocity and spacebattles. Reading these provided me the inspiration I needed to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece just the OC's**

I found myself surrounded by a black void.

Looking around, I saw nothing but pitch black darkness and yet paradoxically I can see my own body with perfect clarity.

"This has got to be the dullest dream I ever had by far." I noted flatly to no one in particular.

"I assure you, this is no dream and believe me your future will become far more interesting."

I flinched in surprise as a black featureless male body appeared before me that again, was paradoxically visible despite the black void.

"Greetings," The being before me spoke in a cordial soft spoken male voice, "Allow me to introduce myself, while I go by many names and titles, for simplicity's sake you may refer to me as BROB."

I tensed at the name. Not a Bastard—

"Now before you panic, it stands for Beneficial Random Omnipotent Being rather than Bastard Random Omnipotent Being." He interjected.

I raise an eyebrow in wonderment. A Beneficial Random Omnipotent Being? So he's...no wait, even he's not a Bastard Random Omnipotent Being like in Xomiac's This Bites, doesn't that mean he's also not necessarily benevolent? After all, there's no such thing as a free lunch as they say. If something sounds too good to be true then it probably is; ulterior motives at play and certain conditions have to be met.

Somehow I seemed to literally feel his amusement despite having no features whatever. "Indeed, if I was benevolent, I certainly wouldn't have you reborn to a random location of my choosing in the world of One Piece for the sake of entertainment. However, I do believe in fairness and as such I am willing let you choose your future appearance and time of birth, and provide you with certain benefits in order for you to have a better chance of survival and success."

"One Piece?...Just out of curiosity, do you always chose the destination for others or does it depend on your whims?"

"My whims." He answered promptly, "Sometimes I let earthlings chose where they wish to be sent, at other times I choose for them. At other times I merely have them fill out information without any face to face interaction. I also sometimes remove any certain memories they have of the story to bring about more interesting outcomes."

"..." I stayed silent as I processed everything he said.

Do I want to answer the call to adventure? And to the world of One Piece no less? Sure it's a series of adventure and wonder where the power of friendship is done correctly but it's also a world saturated with corruption, inequality, slavery, racism, trafficking, genocide, war, censorship, anarchy, self-righteous moral absolutism on top of laws of science, logic, and common sense dying ignobly. Fiction may be fun to read and I'm sure everyone fantasized being part of it at least once in their lives but I have long since accepted that it's for the best that fantasies stay a fantasy as most fictional worlds would be terrifying to live in when viewed through critical, objective and realistic lenses as fridge horror pages on tvtropes points out. However, this was also a once in a lifetime chance to be a one man army badass and to have true friends. But my family...

"There's no need for you to worry about your family. If you meet your end prematurely you will be sent back to Earth where virtually no time has passed with the memories of your adventure wiped out."

"That's awfully convenient and generous." I replied, surprised.

"I am simply adhering to the established rules. While I am called omnipotent, some are more omnipotent than others, I am not the top deity. Sending either a living individual or the soul of the deceased to another world requires adherence to certain procedures and protocols, the consequences of straying from it is quite dire."

If what he said was true about being sent back to home upon my death then my choice is clear.

"Very well. I accept the call to adventure to the world of One Piece." I answered.

BROB nodded. "Very good," A projection suddenly appeared in front of me, "Now, if you would first chose your date of birth, species, biological sex, and height."

For my date of birth, I chose February 4, 1499, species: human, height: 214 cm in 1522 and 216 in 1524, for my sex: male.

After completion, the screen projection switched to an outline of a human head.

"For your face simply imagine what you want to look like or describe what you want if you have trouble visualizing. It will allow you to save far more time."

Recalling the time it took for me to customize Shepard's appearance when I played Mass Effect for the first time, I was immensely grateful for the fact I only needed to think what I wanted.

As I stared at the screen I wondered what face I should possess. It will have to be attractive at the very least, as ordinary civilians are likely to be more inclined to hear what I have to say.

For good or ill, an attractive appearance possessed a swaying power of its own. Anyone who claims to not care about physical appearances in any way shape or form is more than likely a big fat dirty liar. People being receptive to looks that appeals to their preferences is human psychology, it was unavoidable. It's making judgements solely based on appearances that's highly problematic. Humans have an unfortunate tendency to assign virtues onto the beautiful without the slightest inkling of whether they possess them, which is why ugly defendants are more likely to be found guilty of a crime than their good-looking counterparts.

With that in mind, hmmmmm, should I go for Adol the Red from Ys? He's a badass normal adventurer who eats gods for breakfa-, no wait, Shanks is known for red hair, so I guess i'll go with blue hair? No, Blue-Black hair is better. Or maybe instead of Adol, Geis the Dark Mercenary who's also from Ys would be better for my purposes? I should add more ruggedness to avoid looking too boyish since I would leave a more powerful impression as a warrior that way. After thinking about what I wanted a bit longer, I finally made up my mind.

I wanted to look like a combination between Geis and Ike from Fire Emblem with blue black hair with a hairstyle similar to Adol. The image then morphed into a recognizable face and what I saw did not disappoint me. I'll definitely build up muscle to complement my appearance.

After making few more minor adjustments for my hair and face, I was ready for what was next.

BROB raised 5 digits of his hand, "Now, I'll grant you 5 benefits of your choice but any information on spoilers for both the manga and anime along with power boosts such as devil fruits and instant enhancements are forbidden, so choose wisely."

I was shocked, I mean 5 benefits? That was very open handed.

"Even if I am allowing you time to grow by having you reincarnate with your memories intact, you do not possess any talent or skills you could make use of, especially where I'm about to send you."

I deflated. He was right, I didn't possess any skills that would be of much use in One Piece except for swimming. I've never been in a real fight, I don't possess wilderness survival skills, I'm not a good speaker, I can only cook basic dishes with a modern stove, and nothing came to mind where a BA in sociology would contribute to my survival. I was a 23 year old Korean American millennial who wouldn't be able to function without modern technology. With that in mind,

"For my first benefit, I want the nautical expertise to safely travel to all mentioned locations in One Piece."

Considering how the world of One Piece seems to be 90 percent ocean, possessing the ability to travel the seas is a must. I can't go on an adventure without it.

"Only for locations in the the four seas and Paradise." BROB replied.

"Very Well." I agreed.

BROB snapped his fingers. "Then it is done."

"Ugh." I held my head at from the sudden headache. I massaged my temples to relieve the pain and once the headache passed-

My eyes widened. I understood longitude, latitude, constellations, coastal and celestial marks, nautical maps and charts. I knew how to use navigation tools. Though I certainly wasn't and never could be in the same level as Nami, I mean, she can instinctually predict the weather in the Grand Line even with a high fever for pete's sake but as long as I had a decent vessel, I could travel to any of the coordinates I now possessed such as the Future Country Baldimore on Karakuri Island. That being said, I knew what I wanted for my second benefit.

"Second, I want advanced Ph.D level of expertise on all branches of engineering with complete intimate knowledge on how to create all known objects, structures, substances, machines and its components."

"Done."

Without warning, an astronomical influx of information flooded into my head like a burst dam. I swear I could literally feel my mind expanding to make room, painfully. I could do nothing but loudly hiss and groan in pain from the resultant migraine which felt like someone repeatedly bashing my head with a hammer with sadistic glee. The pain gradually subsided and when I focused my mind, I was utterly dumbfounded. Engineering concepts and related mathematical and scientific laws and theories I would have never understood before was now trivially easy to comprehend. Technobabble jargon that might as well have been in an alien language to me was now pure comprehensible english. Not only did I automatically learn new things, I had a complete understanding of machines, devices, tools, substances, and structures, and even ancient technologies such as the Antikythera mechanism, Iron pillar of Delhi, the Roman Lycurgus Cup, Damascus steel, greek fire, roman concrete, Terra preta and the construction methods of ancient buildings and cities **[1]**. I went from merely making use of modern technology at most to knowing how and why it works and the exact purpose and function of every little components that made up the whole.

I couldn't help but let out a tear of joy, I mean how could I not? To me, this was true enlightenment, it was as if I woke up from a lifelong slumber and achieved a sense of oneness, connection and belonging with technology. My newfound knowledge provided understanding on a deep and profound level far beyond what my previous self could ever comprehend. Never before have I experienced a deep sense of being and bliss, along with a knowing how technology and society fit together with wholeness and meaning that made civilization possible.

If what I felt was even remotely similar to what geniuses in their fields experienced it was no wonder that they could be absolutely insufferable.

Unfortunately, I've also gained thorough insight on why some sci-fi concepts were impractical at best, highly unrealistic or flat-out impossible at worst such as mechas, shrink rays, lightsabers, time machines, gravity machine, FTL travel, human quantum teleportation, and so on. Maybe getting my hands on Baldimore science and especially Vegapunk's blueprints would allow me to bypass Earth's laws of science but reconciling Earth's modern engineering with One Piece nonsensium would be a task in itself. Whatever that's a problem for later.

"Third, I want to able to instantly recall every media that I have read, watched, and heard in my life with perfect clarity with updates on youtube videos, music, fictional works, and...ah while I know you forbade information on spoilers for one piece but what about filler arcs, movies and supplementary information such as the SBS and databooks?" I questioned.

"As long as it doesn't reveal any information past the most recently translated chapter, chapter 825 in your case, there are no issues. Therefore, fanfictions for One Piece such as This Bites will only update to a certain point before it stops altogether." He answered.

I nodded. "Then I reiterate my third benefit: I want to able to instantly recall every media that I have read, watched, and heard in my life with perfect clarity with updates on youtube videos, music, and fictional works along with future One Piece fillers, movies, and supplementary information."

"Done. Keep in mind some works will be updated regularly while others will be more sporadic. Information on miscellaneous One Piece media will require certain triggers."

This time the newly acquired, well technically regaining old information, only resulted in no noticeable pain. Quickly reorganizing my thoughts, I smiled as I now remembered a wiki amount of information on One Piece and other series. I now also had a repository of quotes and speeches I could use for communication purposes. This benefit also had the advantage of making me a polyglot due to the sheer amount of translated subtitles I have read. With practice I could boast fluency in several different languages. What excited me the most, however, was the knowledge of martial arts. With that in mind, I knew what I wanted for my next benefit.

"For my fourth benefit, I want an efficient, meticulous, and highly specific step by step martial arts training instructions in which I will also possess the focus to correctly undertake the training in order to master armed and unarmed martial arts styles and their techniques from works of fiction featuring martial arts. Training that's modified taking into account One Piece power levels, of course."

"Done. However, there will be no training information on One Piece martial arts styles and techniques. If you wish to learn their martial arts, you will have to either seek out a teacher or make an attempt to teach yourself. In addition, I presume I don't need to tell you that many techniques especially from Dragonball are impossible for you to achieve even in a world like One Piece?"

I shot him a flat look. "Even if it was possible, I don't want to be so powerful I could potentially destroy an island with a single ordinary punch by accident."

I reviewed the training information I would put myself through, I felt my jaws completely lose strength as I balked at the sheer hellish insanity involved.

After dreading for my pain filled future for some time, I sigh in resignation. As they say, no pain, no gain.

Still, I couldn't help but feel giddy at the image of myself executing moves from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi, The Breaker and its sequel, Aiki and its sequel, Rurouni Kenshin, and the more recent Kengan Asura, and numerous other works I read. Even those with more supernatural genres such as Naruto, Chivalry of a Failed Knight, Bleach, Ninja Gaiden, Star Wars, etc. has skills I'm interested in trying out. I'll also find a way to incorporate real life martial arts I saw in youtube videos and films.

But will I be able to mesh it all together? Bruce Lee once quoted, "I fear not the man who has practiced 10,000 kicks once. I fear the man who has practiced one kick 10,000 times.", those who devote themselves to the studying multiple styles are unlikely to gain the same level of mastery as ones who devote themselves to a single style. Valuable time could be potentially wasted with experimentation but I didn't want to be strictly bound to one single martial art that could possibly end up being a crippling overspecialization.

I needed versatility so I wouldn't be caught off guard or be forced to fight at a disadvantage in certain circumstances, there has to be a way for me to test out various combinations while using my time efficiently. Hmmmm...I got it!

"For my fifth and final benefit, I want to be able to dream exactly what I want when I sleep, something akin to a highly realistic virtual reality simulation I can use to prepare myself for variety of scenarios of my desire and needs, to be more precise."

"If you want mental simulations of One Piece locations and certain characters, you will have to travel to that particular location while for the characters you will have to meet and fight them but I will allow no name underlings or what you would call mooks of One Piece. There will also be no simulations involving the Straw hat Pirates. Do you agree to these conditions?" BROB questioned.

I nodded in agreement, "I accept these conditions."

It would have been ideal if he didn't attach these conditions but no matter, in the end it was only a minor inconvenience. Still with this ability, not only can I work out any kinks in my fighting style, I can also accumulate experience for battles, speeches, stealth, and other activities I might need all the while sleeping.

"With this, you are ready to be reincarnated. I warn you though, you must go on an adventure, if you do not I will compel you. _Forcibly_." He emphasized ominously.

I certainly did not gulp, I just coincidently happened to swallow excess saliva.

"In addition, if you entertain or impress me enough, I can offer you additional benefits every once in a while. With that out of the way, enjoy your new life and I look forward to seeing the meeting between the two of you."

That was the last thing I heard before I suddenly found myself being plunged into the void below me all the while screaming at the top of my lungs. I felt the fall being faster and faster as more time passed, eventually darkness swallowed me and then I blacked out.

**Author's notes **

\- For those curious, yes my character will eventually join the Straw Hats as part of his plans. I know inserts joining the Straw Hats is overdone but this is what I want to write. However as a compromise he will form his own organization and have his own adventures before meeting Luffy.

\- Hopefully my character won't be considered a Gary Stu as the benefits he gained are informational and he will have to put himself through training from hell to gain strength. He'll also be more ruthless towards his enemies compared to most inserts I read.

\- As for pairings, he will attract women like Adol the Red from Ys but he will make a conscious effort to avoid matters on romance both out of personal and pragmatic considerations. Of course, it will be easier said than done for him to resist the temptation.

**Reference**

**[1]** When we think of people during ancient times, we picture them as primitive. While history has shown that there was genuine ignorance in some aspects along with superstitions and violence being the norm, the archaeological finds such as the ones I listed demonstrates that history is far more complex. It's mind-blowing what ancient civilizations managed to build such as Gobekli Tepe, Puma pumku, Longyou caves, and the Indian temples (Hoysaleswara, Kailash, Somanathapura, Konark Sun, and the Brihadeeswara temples, etc.) to name a few.


	2. Prebirth Preparations

**\- Considering my usual speed in releasing a chapter, updating a story 5-6 months after the last chapter is quite an achievement for me. It took me an average of more than 2 years for me to release a chapter for my other stories and I realized that if I want to release a chapters faster I need a helping hand. As such, I was wondering if anyone is interested in helping me write this story or my other current and future stories? **

**Other reviewers can help me by recommending me soundtracks, answer questions I have about topics and recommending me manga, fanfictions, novels, web novels, light novels, and other works of fiction for various scenarios listed at the end in their reviews since I write better and faster if I have a reference I can use as a template. I'll update this every chapter and add what other people recommend me and what I find in my spare time so maybe other people can use it for their stories. I'll also add new categories whenever possible. Again see the end of the chapter for the list of soundtracks, topics, and scenarios.**

**\- For those who enjoys reading One Piece insert fics, I recommend reading 'The Sea Alchemist' in Spacebattles or Sufficientvelocity. He lands in Drum Kingdom a few years before the beginning of the story, and eats a devil fruit that's considered the worst devil fruit due to it's side effect (not that he or the readers are aware of that initially) but before he and Chopper joins the Strawhats he experiments with his devil fruit and finds a way around the side effect and through his creative applications of the fruit the insert eventually gains quite a bargaining power with the Marines (Akainu obviously isn't happy with this at all) and the unwanted attention of a certain flamingo much earlier than in canon. Canon leaves the rails and the world slowly heads to chaos all thanks to the insert's interference and devil fruit abilities. **

**\- I also recommend 'High Winds On The High Seas', 'Zaboomafoo Is A Pirate', 'Pirate King's Tailor', and 'Marching Besides The King' all of which is by written by Tactician101 along with 'PICK YOUR POISON' by ShadedEclipse. For those waiting for an update on This Bites! these stories should be a good way to kill time.**

* * *

My consciousness returns to me and I was greeted with the sensation of being completely submerged in a warm liquid in what seemed to be inside a completely dark confined enclosure judging from the fact I couldn't move very well.

_Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump, thump thump..._

I heard a rather loud heartbeat indicating that I was at least among the living and yet curiously, I wasn't drowning despite being completely submerged inside a liquid.

While I should logically be terrified of my current situation and panic but, oddly enough, the compact space was strangely comforting and provided me with a sense of security.

I then felt a tug in my belly what...Oh gosh golly I'm a friggin fetus.

* * *

Contrary to what Stewie Griffin described my new residence wasn't an amniotic attica or a uteran gulag and it most certainly isn't a man cave where I could shoot pool. Though I did gradually feel the womb getting smaller and smaller but there was no indication that soon I would be dead.

My time in the womb has initially been an informative experience. For example, I learned that my new surname was going to be Sethlan and my new mother was a blacksmith who went by the name Valka while my new father is named Arita whose occupation is a potter from what I can tell from their exchange. They seemed to have a happy marriage from what I could tell, though she seemed to be a bit frustrated by his overly considerate behavior as a result of her pregnancy. There was also my mother's younger brother, Niko who mainly worked as a hunter but provides assistance in the forge whenever he could. He along with my grandparents insisted to my mother that she refrain from working on the forge until I was born much to her exasperation. From what I could tell from their conversations, my new family lived in a mountain village surrounded by a forest with the capital of the kingdom located a distance away from the base of the mountain.

I've also learned of few international current events. While it seemed my village received newspapers from the news coo and my mother read regularly, possibly because she had more time on her hands when she was more or less banned from the forge, she unfortunately did not have a habit of reading things out loud. The only way I learned of the content of the newspaper was when she made some comment on a particular topic most of which were rather vague but she did mention exciting stories involving the Roger Pirates. For example, I learned of a member of the Roger pirates named Douglas Bullet who happened to wreck an island while fighting. As more time passed, however, listening to my family's words become dull and routine to the point I'm quite sure I would have gone insane from the sheer boredom of waiting to hear anything of interest.

As such I found myself spending most of my time taking making use of my fifth benefit that simulate situations almost indistinguishable from reality in my dreams. To my pleasant surprise I discovered that I had the ability fall asleep at will, oh how I would have killed to be able to fall asleep at will in my previous life. This was yet another mystery surrounding my new body; I still didn't understand how I could form clear thoughts even when I technically didn't even have a brain. Oh well, best not to think too hard about it since I considered reincarnation to be a fantasy until my meeting with BROB. My first experience with my dream simulation was what one would expect of a virtual reality simulation portrayed in fiction. When I didn't decide on a particular environment it was a white void with thin intersecting black lines that formed an endless field of perfect squares overlaying the transparent surface I stood on.

During these simulations, I would operate in my old body from Earth due to my current status as an unborn fetus. I prepared myself for the future the best I possibly can. By abusing the crap out of my new ability to dream _exactly_ what I wanted. I could decide the relative flow of time between the dream world and my new reality and I could eliminate the need for sleeping, resting, eating, drinking, washing, defecating, urinating, haircuts, nail clipping, teeth brushing, and grooming in general. For good measure, I also had my sexual desires suppressed to further ensure I can focus on my training. This along with getting rid of the need to maintain human body functions did wonders for my power of concentration and enabled me to make use of my time far more efficiently.

I would also spend time awake trying gather any information of interest from the womb, majority of which turned out to be a waste of time. To compensate for the time wasted I made time flow 100 times slower relative to the One piece world. I set it up so that each simulation would end whenever my mother woke up from her sleep in the morning and was going to start reading a newspaper, though it was very unlikely I would even hear anything except her flipping the newspaper but still you never know, like Roger reaching Raftel and being officially declared Pirate King **[1]**.

I started small. I taught myself to whistle with two hands, then with one hand and finally a hand flute. I then worked hard to become proficient with my nondominant left hand. I also practiced juggling, twirling, throwing darts, climbing (traverse walls, trees, buildings, etc.), jumping rope, and balancing. After dozens of attempts I finally mastered cartwheels, somersaults and head stands (I didn't have the strength to perform hand stands and there was absolutely no point in physical exercises to build up strength or muscles in a simulation), the balance board, BOSU Balance Trainer, and balance beams.

When walking on the balance beams I would tell myself the words of Lugash "Just relax. Think of floor as full of snakes. You fall, they KILL YOU. Relax, relax, and.. SNAKES!" I actually simulated the balance beam to be in the well of souls filled with snakes which I quickly aborted, seeing legless lizards, pythons and king cobras through a screen was very different than actually being in the middle of it even if it was technically just a dream. Through much practice I was eventually able to walk on the balance beam without any difficulty, I would then incrementally decrease it's width every time I became accustomed to a certain width. Then I would increase its height and start over from there and repeat. This method also helped me strengthen my nerves as I got used to walking in high heights. Of course, I lost my balance and fell off the beam many number of times but every time I did so I would teleport back to the starting position like in a video game. While I could automatically restore myself to full health no matter what damage I receive and consequently not in any danger of dying, I didn't have it in me to personally experience the pain resulting from falling especially from great heights. Once I was able to scuttle across a tightrope without carrying a pole, I moved on to sports.

I first trained hard to polish my ability in water sports in order to get accustomed to life being surrounded by water; diving, swimming, surfing, jet skiing, motor boating, and sailing. Unlike balancing, I took breaks from water sports training since I didn't like getting wet all that much. During those breaks I would practice cooking. I was no restaurant level chef but I've often helped my mom cook and enjoyed my home economics class, in addition I've read recipe books and watched youtube videos to kill time, so I didn't have to learn from scratch. Whenever I made any mistake in preparation, I made it so that I would automatically reset from the beginning which obviously made for a very frustrating experience but necessary for me to become at least a half decent chef. It was truly a rewarding accomplishment once I manage to finally prepare a dish without any missteps.

Though I physically didn't need to eat, the moment the food touched my tongue, all the stress I've accumulated from constantly training was wiped away, while at the same time I couldn't help but feel homesick and lonely. At first being alone didn't affect me since I was too focused on training but after eating without my brother and mom for a while, the feeling of loneliness gradually accumulated until it burst forth like a flood.

The aching in my chest rivaled that of an infection and and disturbing thoughts occurred in my mind. Would I become detached from anything pertaining to my past life? To the point I would regard it as nothing more than a irrelevant distant memory once a I spend a decent amount time in the new world in my new identity? If I did return to my old world, would I be able readjust to my previous life? Would I even be able to regard them as my family? Or would I treat them as acquaintances who just happens to be blood related? The more I gave thought to these implications, the more tightly I felt my stomach twist. After agonizing over this existential dilemma, I had no choice but to force myself to focus on my training. In the end all I can do is to make a conscious effort to remind myself of my origins as much as possible in order to not forget and hope for the best.

Perhaps as a way to distract myself I practiced my swimming strokes even harder. Though I probably won't use these once I find a way to copy Sanji's blue walk it'll still be useful before I learn the mechanics of soru and geppo, don't know if they're referred to by their Japanese or English name and I probably won't know until I'm 23 at the latest but for now I will call them by their Japanese names. After refining my skill in water sports, I turned my attention on sports involving land transportation equipment such as roller skating, skateboarding, snowboarding, skiing, cycling, etc. Becoming an expert in these sports took a comparatively short period of time due to my heightened sense of balance, the only inhibition to achieving complete mastery was my lack of physical conditioning.

After practicing my sports skills to a level of performance I find acceptable, I shifted focus on improving my oratory ability. Being able to communicate clearly and confidently was paramount if I wanted to gain allies and when entering any negotiations.

After more than tens of thousands of hours worth of practice, I have managed to raise the volume of my voice when I spoke to people outside of my family and got rid of any habitual or reflexive stuttering, mumbling, malapropism, repetition, disjointed speech, backpedaling, mispronunciations, and common verbal fillers I might have had in my speech.

Afterwards I continued to hone my verbal skills by delivering speeches to large crowds which also had the added benefit of overcoming any stage fright I possessed and improving my acting skills.

After I was satisfied with my ability to deliver speeches, I then took the opportunity to master as much foreign languages I possibly could by recalling every media that I have read, watched, and heard that wasn't in English except for subtitles.

Japanese was simple enough to learn due to the sheer amount of subtitled anime and youtube videos I watched. It was a slow process deciphering the meaning of individual words through cross referencing various animes but it was worth every effort when I could finally speak Japanese articulately and fluently. I repeated this process with other languages I was exposed to in my previous life, some took a relatively short time to master while for others it took far longer but after thousands of hours of practice I can now truthfully claim to be conversationally proficient in English, Korean, Spanish, Japanese, Mandarin, and French. I also knew some Cantonese, Italian, Arabic, German, Russian, Latin, and Aramaic, along with a bit of Vietnamese, Thai, Hindi, Hebrew, Icelandic and Esperanto.

In addition, I knew all known canon and non-canon words, phrases, and writing systems of fictional languages such as Klingon, Galatic Basic (The Aurebesh writing system to be exact), Huttese, Mando'a, Tolkien Elvish, Black speech, and Sangheili. The universal language of One Piece is a combination of English and Japanese, or mostly English with Japanese words, pronunciations, and honorifics based on what I keep hearing which consequently will make my knowledge on all these languages extremely useful as a code or cipher if there is a need to write down sensitive information.

After I trained my communication related abilities to a level of my satisfaction I then moved on to building up my combat skills from scratch.

I started with throwing weapons due to my experience with throwing darts, I then practiced with slingshots, slings, crossbows, paintball guns, airguns, and then to firearms, anti armor weapons, and explosives.

I practiced shooting tried and tested firearms and anti armor weapons of the 20th century, of course, considering that I was going off of videos I watched on youtube and gun firing tips I read out of curiosity on websites rather than a hands on instruction from an experienced shooter, my first attempts were less than graceful, didn't help that I chose to forego ear protection. The reason I didn't bother with ear protection was not only because there was no real danger of hearing loss but also so my ears can become accustomed to the sound of gunfire and explosions for when I enter a battlefield in the future. After an inordinate process of trial and error through a wide variety of environments and setups I can say with utmost certainty that I could easily nab a gold medal in the Olympics. Reloading ammo and throwing grenades has became second nature to me, gunfire doesn't even make me flinch and I can assemble and disassemble guns with my eyes closed. Still, I was no Bob Munden who shot two balloons six feet apart in less than a tenth of second when he was alive, another feat i'll work to surpass once I'm born in this world.

Once I reached my limit in terms of marksmanship, I practiced operating military and civilian vehicles. My second benefit may have granted me complete knowledge of the function of every button, dial, lever, switch, knob, crank, and other controls but it did not provide me the practical skill to steer these vehicles; similar to how Leo Fender created the fender guitars despite never learning to play a lick of the instrument.

So began a very long and very rough practice of getting accustomed to through a variety of obstacle courses of varying environments. After hundreds of crashes, and stunts that would have been hell on earth for those with motion sickness or alternatively stunts that would have made Commander Shepard proud, my driving skills advanced to the extent that I would have had a bright future as a stunt driver or a motor racer. For my flight training, I taught myself to fly biplanes, triplanes, monoplanes, jets, rotorcrafts, and any decent aircraft that can be operated by a single pilot until I became an ace pilot.

Teaching myself the basics of martial arts using my third and fourth benefit was next. I followed the example of Kamishiro Yuu from the manga Holyland, I learned the basic boxing stance and practiced the simple jab by punching the air 10,000 times for each arm.

I'm glad I included the ability to focus as part of my fourth benefit, I doubt I would had the will to throw a punch 20,000 times in total otherwise.

I repeated this for other martial arts such as kickboxing, taekwondo, karate, muay thai, and pankration while taking cooking breaks in between. Other than basic punches, low kicks, and elbow strikes I wasn't physically flexible enough to perform other types of physical strikes. I've also learned to master basic stances, forms, and katas.

I then summoned a punching bag with an electronic display on top that measures how much force I generate when I hit the bag. I proceeded to punch the bag until my knuckles tore and bled. Needless to say it was an unpleasant experience, one that would have been unwise to put myself through if not for this being a mental simulation. Once I finished striking the punching bag, it possessed two fist sized spots of blood, I now knew how Kohinata felt when he had to punch the makiwara 10,000 times. When I saw how much force I managed to generate I was now capable dishing out attacks much harder than what a person of my height, weight, and build would suggest.

Afterwards I improved my reflexes by doing my best to avoid and block dodgeballs which also led to increased pain tolerance as a side effect, I now knew what it felt to have a broken nose and a concussion.

To put my training to the test, I summoned a mook from the Alvida pirates. I managed to win after a few hits to vulnerable parts such as the temple, crotch, and Adam's apple due to one piece humans having stronger bodies. Durability seems to be rather inconsistent in One Piece, on one hand you have a mook who survived Kizaru's infinite mass kick albeit heavily injured then you have a mook who was unintentionally knocked out by Luffy when he burst out of the barrel in the first episode of the anime, that's not even mentioning how characters can somehow be hurt (or killed in a mountain bandit's case) by a flintlock or a rifle despite enduring impacts that can shatter stone like it was made of crackers.

On that note I was curious to see if I could at least take a hit from an ordinary mook from the weakest sea. When I let the mook punch my stomach I found out that I could at least stay on my feet even if I felt the wind forced out of my stomach, if it wasn't for my dodgeball lessons and the pain from striking the punching bag thousands of times I definitely would have been down for the count. Then came the horrifying realization that I was physically weaker than the likes of FUCKING SPANDAM AND CHARLOS. My mind went completely blank which was followed by by seeing nothing but the color red. Once my vision returned, I found myself breathing heavily with the thugs face heavily bruised and my hands in a swollen bleeding state. Zaeed was right, rage is a hell of an anesthetic.

I lost myself in rage, that was unacceptable, in battle or mediation giving in to emotions was a dangerous weakness, one that can be fatal. I practiced martial arts breathing exercises and meditation to keep my feelings under control and be capable of making proper judgement no matter my emotional state.

After I calmed down I called forth a realistic grappling dummy to polish my grappling skills unlike a typical dummy, it was capable of moving on its own and grabbing restraining or holding me. I researched various ways to escape holds and practiced my throws, holds, and ground work.

I then decided to fight without being able to see. I once read an article about a study where participants being blindfolded for 90 minutes led to better sense of hearing and touch along with mice being kept in the dark for a week developing sharper hearing. I wasn't sure if there was any point in blinding myself in a dream, for all I knew it may have been as pointless as undertaking strength training but if nothing else I supposed it would have at least made for good practice and who knows maybe it'll provide a jumpstart in awakening my Observation Haki or if I'm really lucky be born with it like Aisa and Otohime.

I summoned a martial artist from Earth that was an expert in striking and grappling. I initially had the martial artist use grips, grabs, and throws then switched to strikes once I developed both the ability to identify body position based on the attack, and the ability to sense the action based on the sounds of movement. Nothing like pain to encourage a person to improve especially since I had the martial artist wear brass knuckles. Predictably, it was a very painful experience and by the time I've learned to make better use of my hearing, touch, and smell, I also learned to take hits to the point I would put most professional full contact sports athletes to shame. I gained better sensitivity towards attacks which allowed me to respond without having to look, to the point I didn't even have to turn my head as I discovered. I continued to endure hits until I developed echolocation, the ability to sense change in air pressure, and a sense of smell that distinguished between various odors quicker that let me gather additional information on my opponent.

Incidentally, my cooking noticeably improved because of my new enhanced senses. When cooking, many people rely on sight and taste and don't even think to use their other senses. My cooking skills was now at the same level as a teacher in a notable cooking school at least.

After my cooking intermission, I focused on armed martial arts. I practiced with knives, axes, spears, staves, military shovels, and especially swords. As with my unarmed martial training, I practiced basic strikes, forms, and maneuvers; compared to training in unarmed martial arts, learning to use weapons properly took shorter time, perhaps because I already had a foundation in martial arts beforehand.

Ideally by the time I'm biologically 17 I want to be stronger than Ace will be at the same age, which should be achievable considering my fourth benefit and basic ideas on how rokushiki techniques work. Perhaps I could even be around the same level as Lucci was when he massacred 500 soldiers by the time I'm 13.

Speaking of massacres, the darkest part of my training was undoubtedly developing the mental fortitude to take a life without flinching.

Whether back on Earth or especially in fiction, there are far too many who stubbornly latch on to pacifism or refuses to kill or at least refuses to contemplate violence to the point of stupidity. Batman, Vash the Stampede, Duchess Satine, Avatar Aang, Kenzo Tenma, Himura Kenshin, Kira Yamato, Kio Asuno and many others are guilty of this one way or another in varying degree. Never read or watched some of the series these characters originate from but I'm sure I would find them downright infuriating based on information I read in tvtropes. It's aggravating how self righteous or downright hypocritical they can be and how much they end up relying on dumb luck, asspulls, deus ex machina, plot armor, and other people conveniently carrying out the dirty work they refuse to perform to succeed and survive. While Satine may have ultimately died in the end but she would have met her end earlier if it wasn't for Obi-wan and Anakin.

It's ironic how for all their supposed regard for the sanctity of life, they had a bad habit of endangering the lives of others. Whether they be nameless mooks, allies, or bystanders, they often end up in situations where they are likely to die anyway as a result of a character's refusal to violate their personal code against violence or ending a life. Not to mention the fact they also possess ability, talent, skill, training, power, influence, and luck majority of individuals lack which further undermines their rhetoric. It's almost as if they expect ordinary civilians to be able to imitate their feats and persevere through all danger and hardship through lofty ideals alone. **[2]**

I refuse to put myself at a disadvantage or endanger myself or others due to soft-hearted naivety. I don't care if it makes me a monster or what people say in favor of pacifism, violence should be an option, just one that should never be used impulsively or without awareness of the potential consequences.

Being a pacifist, an all-loving hero, and caring about the health of the enemy in a world like One Piece where fighting ability directly relates to one's rank and position, morganeer pirates are commonplace, the upper class can be openly corrupt and depraved with impunity, and the ruling government and law enforcement uses justice as a cover for their own criminal actions is nothing short of suicide.

While MLK and the civil rights movement did not personally resort to violence they would have accomplished little without violent heavy handed response from their opponents in front of TV cameras and reporters. The one time MLK and the civil rights movement suffered a complete defeat was when the police chief of Albany, Georgia, Laurie Pritchett used nonviolence to thwart the protesters.

Therefore, I summoned bullies, spoiled brats, jerkasses, scrappies, and other hard to sympathize pricks of elementary school age and younger from all live action series I've ever watched. Killing characters from animations and video games wouldn't have had the same impact while killing children usually evokes stronger emotions than killing adults for most. When I first gunned down Dudley Dursley with an AK-47 I felt my stomach tighten but nothing more than that, it only took a few deep breaths for me to get over it, seems that watching blood and gore over the years has desensitized me to death. I repeatedly killed Dudley, Reginald from Ritchie Rich, Joffrey, and the others with different weapons and methods until taking a life was no different than a chore. Snake was right, killing does get easier the more you do it, reminding myself of what a prick they were also made the process easier. Now that I can kill rotten crying children without hesitation, I can confront any opponent without any compunctions regarding age and gender.

I contemplated simulating battlefields based on various campaigns levels of first shooter games except with a brutally realistic depiction and live action movies and series featuring both World Wars and the Vietnam war but ultimately I decided against it. I didn't want to potentially inflict myself with PTSD before I was born. I did however decide to simulate aerial battles of both world wars since I would be more focused on the plane as a whole rather than the pilot, I wouldn't hear any screams due to the deafening noise produced by the planes and any sight of corpses would be momentary at most.

Once I had my fill of dogfights, I fought various thugs, bullies, mooks, delinquents, martial artists, and named fictional characters whose skills and strengths are within my birth world limits. I fought these opponents both armed and unarmed and I also dealt with animals. I learned not to panic when a wild animal charged or lunged towards me, I learned not to be afraid of bites, claws, and venoms, and learned to skin and gut them properly. I also have been bitten by venomous snakes so many times that I was able to fight off that would be fatal to a group ordinary humans, hopefully just like the senses I honed by training while blindfolded, this trait will transfer over to my new body. If not well maybe the willpower I developed will allow me to fight off poisons and venoms long enough to cure myself. I definitely need to find a way to make myself resistant to poisons and venoms.

I was now the epitome of weak but skilled by earth's standards. I may have been physically weaker than a person accustomed to manual labor but I was confident that I could take on seasoned MMA fighters due to my experiences, reflexes and techniques forged thousands of simulated battles.

While by One Piece standards that ultimately only made me above ordinary mooks by optimistic estimates, but all this training and sparring meant that I at least will be less vulnerable if I find myself in danger as a small kid.

I summoned a clock that displayed how much time I spent training in my dream world and the countdown for my birth. And to my shock, it revealed that I spent approximately 60 years in total and there was still less than a year left in this dream world until my birth.

After debating whether to make full use of that time or just make time move faster, I decided that it was time for me to be born. When I was only a few seconds away from my birth, I only said two words.

"Preparations, complete."

**Author's note**

This chapter is my insert being crazy prepared, which will be one of his defining traits, in fact he's the type who will stack the deck in his favor as much as possible. He'll need to be considering the likes of Kaido, Big Mom, Blackbeard, CP0, the admirals, vice admirals, etc especially when there are devil fruits and techniques that runs on nonsensium. Not to mention that he's not a shounen protagonist, as in, he's not like Luffy, Naruto, Ichigo, or Tsuna who became a badass that can go toe to toe with powerful characters (who often tend to be older and more experienced) before they're even old enough to legally drink alcohol in Japan nor is he part of a special lineage. Not to mention that he doesn't possess any natural talent in sports let alone fighting so the fifth benefit is a necessity for him if he wants to be a one man army badass in the future. As you can guess from this chapter the greatest strength of the fifth benefit is that it allows him to take the phrase 'practice makes perfect' to the ludicrous extremes. This will free up significant amount of his time, letting him focus more on physical fitness training and gathering knowledge, resources, and allies in the real world.

**\- [1] **One Piece: Stampede and chapter 967 reveals that the true name of the final island is Laugh Tale instead of Raftel but remember, the insert doesn't know that since he read up to chapter 825 which was released in 2016.

**\- [2] **If you read the reckless pacifist page or some of the fridge horror pages in tvtropes, it's abundantly clear that Batman and any characters listed on that page who claims not to kill is full of shit.

As such I was really annoyed when Cross used the Batman argument to explain why he won't kill the unluckies in chapter 40/37 of This Bites! Especially since for all his gripes about killing the Unluckies, he sure seems thrilled about the chaos that most certainly contributed to a lot of deaths shortly afterwards in Enies Lobby whether by his own personal actions (such as him making the Buster Call ships fire upon each other) or the fallout through the SBS.

**_Soundtracks: _This is what I have so far, some divided into categories. Assume I have not heard the entire soundtrack for each series listed. Even 10 to 13 episode anime series can have hidden gems such as Triage X, Oda Nobuna no Yabou, and Hentai Oji to Warawanai Neko.**

• Sad music: Gortoz a ran (Blackhawk down), Vigil (mass effect) Leaving Earth (mass effect 3), Red moon (Disgaea), snowfield (Clannad), Kyoudai/Bratja/Brothers (Fullmetal Alchemist), Sins of the Father (Metal Gear Solid V), Quiet's theme (Metal Gear Solid V), Emma (Fury), Norman (Fury), I'm scared too (Fury), Rear view (Warawanai Neko), Proof of Life (Valshe), Juuatsu (Oda Nobuna no Yabou), Bridge of Khazadum/Man of Steel teaser trailer (Lord of the Rings Fellowship of the Ring), Ace death theme (Justice League Unlimited), Unforgotten/Never forget (Halo 2/Halo 3), Hesitation (Triage X), Broken Mind (Triage X), Sorrowful (창세기전 외전 서풍의 광시곡(War of Genesis Side Story I: Rhapsody of Zephyr))

• Melancholy music: Reminiscence/Ninian's theme (Fire Emblem), Hopelessness (Golden Sun), Forest's Requiem (Golden Sun), Theme of Lasid (War of Genesis II

• Fighting music: Showing off (Bleach), Kurogane (fairy tail), Tai ma gekisen (fairy tail), Deathstroke boss theme (Batman Arkham origins), Batman: Arkham Origins Official Trailer music, Unbreakable Determination (Dragon ball Super), The rematch Begins (Dragon ball Super), Ultimate Battle (Dragon ball Super), Tsuna Awakens (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Erza's theme (Fairy tail), Titania Dances (Fairy Tail), Scarlet Warrioress (Fairy Tail), Alma Awakened (Ninja Gaiden), Ganondorf Battle 2nd Half (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess), Raising Fighting Spirit (naruto), The fighters (창세기전 III (War of Genesis III)),

• One man Rampage: God of War 3 epic scale theme, Prologue: One ring to rule them all/Sauron (Lord of the rings The fellowship of the ring), I am the senate (Star wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith)

• Charged Attack: Power of hope (Dragon ball GT), Limit Break x Survivor Instrumental Type C (Dragon ball Super), Battle! Champion Cynthia (Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum)

• Power up/getting serious/Awakening/One wing angel music: Tai ma gekisen (fairy tail), Erza's theme (Fairy tail) 10s (Pantera)/Broly theme (Dragon ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan), Prologue & Subtitle (Dragon ball GT), The new power super Saipan 4 (Dragon ball GT), A power of hope (Dragonball GT), Limit Break x Survivor Instrumental Type C (Dragon ball Super), March of the beast (Majikoi), Ultimate Battle (Dragon ball Super), Tsuna Awakens, (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), TN-1 (Batman Arkham Origins), Erza's theme (Fairy tail), Scarlet Warrioress (Fairy Tail), Alma Awakened (Ninja Gaiden), Ganondorf Battle 2nd Half (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess), The comeback kid/Koori jou no ougon pea (Ranma 1/2), Strong and Strike (naruto)

• Dreadful enemy appears or Tense standoff: Shredder Suite (TMNT 1990), Last moment of the Dark (Ys I & II, origins), Prologue: One ring to rule them all/Sauron (Lord of the rings The fellowship of the ring), Bridge of Khazad Dum (Lord of the Rings: The fellowship of the Ring), 10s (Pantera)/Broly theme (Dragon ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan), TN-1 (Batman Arkham Origins), Batman: Arkham Origins Official Trailer music, Alma Awakened (Ninja Gaiden), Ganondorf Battle 2nd Half (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess), BL 73 (Bleach), Confrontation (Ys Origins), Bad situation (naruto), Glued State (naruto), The fighters (창세기전 III (War of Genesis III)), Monster (날아라 슈퍼보드 환상서유기 (Fly Superboard Fantasy Journey to the West)), Saturos and Menardi (Golden Sun), Saturos' Theme (Golden Sun), Church of the poisoned mind/I think you should do as he says (Batman: Arkham City), witch hunting (Disgaea)

• Sinister/tense atmosphere: Mako Reactor (Final Fantasy VII), Last moment of the Dark (Ys I & II, origins), Interrogation (Batman Under the Red Hood), TN-1 (Batman Arkham Origins), Main theme (Batman Arkham Asylum), Batman/The darkest knight (Batman Arkham Asylum), BL 73 (Bleach), Exodus (창세기전 III (War of Genesis III)), Risky Voice (창세기전 III (War of Genesis III)), On that night 3 years ago (Golden Sun)

• Music that plays in a Cold environment: Through forests of the frontier (Assassin's creed III unreleased soundtrack), Freeze up (Ninja Gaiden), Ice ridge of Noltia (Ys I&II)

• Desert: Gritzy Desert (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Super Smash Bros Brawl), Silent Desert (Ys Origins), Desert of Despair (Ys Seven), Desert (날아라 슈퍼보드 환상서유기 (Fly Superboard Fantasy Journey to the West)), Charge of the crusaders (Call of duty 2), The fighters (창세기전 III (War of Genesis III)), Desert (창세기전 외전 서풍의 광시곡 (War of Genesis Side Story I: Rhapsody of Zephyr)), Desert Heat (Golden Sun)

• Temple/sanctum: Solomon/Salmon Palace (Ys II), Venus Lighthouse (Golden Sun), Entrance of the Temple of Time (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess), Pray to God (Ninja Gaiden), Monastery destroyed (Ninja Gaiden)

• Mysterious Power: Elemental stars (Golden Sun),

• Flashback/nostalgia: Memories of distant days (shenmue), Childhood memories (naruto), Alone (naruto)

• Training Music: Hidden Skill Training (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess), I'll make a man out of you (Mulan)

• Battlefield: Tachiagare Okori Yo (Gundam Seed), Finale/E3 2009 theme (Halo 3: ODST), Blow me away (Halo 2), Arrival (Halo 4), Winter Contingency/Contact at Visegrad (Halo Reach), Out of the Shadow

\- Tank Battle: Charge of the crusaders (Call of duty 2), Tiger Battle (Fury)

\- Aerial Battle/Skydiving: Fires of Liberation (Ace Combat 6), Power Bomb (Megaman Zero 2)

\- Heroic/Valiant/rousing: Tachiagare Okori Yo (Gundam Seed), Finale/E3 2009 theme (Halo 3: ODST), Blow me away (Halo 2), Arrival (Halo 4), One Final Effort (Halo 3), Sacred Icon Suite 2 (Halo Legends), Big Boss Returns (Metal Gear Solid V fan song), What shall we die for (Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End), Heroic Assault (Gears of War 2), Squad E fights on (Valkyria Chronicles 4), Randy Dominguez - Warrior, Heroic Desire "Eiyuu Ganbou" (Argonaut) [Danmachi], Justice League Unlimited Opening Theme, Father to son trailer theme (Batman: Arkham Knight), My Comrade (Disgaea), Battle of eight beat (Disgaea)

\- Desperate struggle: Gears of War (Gears of war), Train Ride to Hell (Gears of War), Train Wreck - Locust theme (Gears of War)

\- Siege: Anvil Gate (Gears of War 4), Skyline/Air traffic control (Halo 3: ODST)

• Chase music: Escape (Metal Gear Solid), Bridge of Khazad Dum (Lord of the Rings: The fellowship of the Ring), Rooftop chase (Batman Under the Red Hood), Exodus (창세기전 III (War of Genesis III))

• Last stand: Now we are Free (Gladiator), Dokuro wa Shinnen no Shouchou - Hito no Dokuro ni Tee Dasuna (One piece), Departure (Megaman zero 2)

• Heroic Sacrifice: Now we are Free (Gladiator), Meaning of Truth (F-zero), Leaving Earth (mass effect 3), Departure (Megaman zero 2), After the Battle (Welcome to Dongmakgol)

• Heroic Rescue: Amazo/Batmobile to Arkham (Batman Under the Red Hood)

• To new adventure/journey: Karagol Sea (Golden Sun),

_**Military Information:**_ **I want a specific chapter if it's a fanfic and/or web novel and if it's a light novel I want volume number, specific chapter and part so I can easily find it. I accept animations, movies, tv shows but written works are preferred whenever possible. If you do recommend any screen based mediums, I would also like any fanfics that depicts those scenes if possible. **** v = volume, c = chapter, p = part**

• Medieval tactics and strategy:

• Insubordination and disrespect: I want stories that depict a character dealing with insubordination, whether out of lack of discipline/professionalism, personal feelings, sexism, racism and/or just plain bigotry and putting the insubordinate person in their place as a result. I also want to know the real life consequences for insubordination and disrespect (rude behavior such as insults, arrogant and condescending behavior, spitting, etc.) during wartime.

**Scenarios/Activities: I want a specific chapter if it's a fanfic and/or web novel and if it's a light novel I want volume number, specific chapter and part so I can easily find it. I accept animations, movies, tv shows but written works are preferred whenever possible. If you do recommend any screen based mediums, I would also like any fanfics that depicts those scenes if possible. v = volume, c = chapter, p = part**

• Torture and/or its trauma

• Human Experimentation and trauma

• One person army or at least beating enemies that are moderately superior in numbers: I would like a character being a one man army either in first person or third person view. I also want something along the levels of King Bradly from Fullmetal alchemist, RWBY, Jedi and Sith from Star Wars, Batman Arkham series, Arbiter Fal 'Chavamee from Halo Legends, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Ninja Gaiden, and History's strongest Disciple Kenichi.

• sword vs polearm fight: For example: Lancer vs Archer (Fate/Stay Night), Chivalry of a Failed Knight/Rakudai kishi no Eiyuutan v5c1p6 8, Regrets: A second chance by Kirlial and Isekai Soudouki v1c1p3

• Parkour and Climbing: I want something along the lines of Assassin's creed, Batman, and Uncharted


	3. New life in a different world

In the review page, serus black antihumannature recommended that I try cross posting chapters for at least one of my stories on questionable questing, spacebattles or sufficientvelocity and I did so for one of my story (which I since lost interest in and deleted) but I didn't really get any replies though the one feedback I did receive did influence me to change the title and modify the summary of this story. Based on this, I decided I would try my luck on this site first for my One Piece story.

So to repeat what I asked in the previous chapter, **I was wondering if anyone is interested in helping me write this story or my other current and future stories (Please see my profile for the stories I have already written and stories I want to write)?**

I was thinking of something along the lines of where I first write a rough draft and/or a detailed summary and ideas I have then someone polishes and adds to the rough draft.

I really don't want to abandon my stories but if I don't find anyone who is willing to help, the future of my stories is very bleak.

**Please send a PM if interested.**

Don't forget to see the end of the chapter for the list of soundtracks, topics, and scenarios and recommending me soundtracks and providing examples (manga, fanfictions, novels, web novels, light novels, and other works of fiction) about the various topics and scenarios since I write better and faster if I have a reference I can use as a template. I'll update this every chapter and add what other people recommend me and what I find in my spare time so maybe other people can use it for their stories.

* * *

_OH HELL NO! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

The moment the simulation concluded I suddenly found myself crushed and squeezed very tightly in all direction but especially my head.

I was experiencing my own birth.

It was no wonder nobody recalled their own birth! As someone whose head feels like a melon being shoved through a straw, believe me when I say that the whole experience was just plain damn _wrong. _Even worse was the fact that I read that labor and delivery took _hours_.

"The baby's out! Congratulations, it's a boy!" A female voice I didn't recognize announced, probably a midwife.

After what felt like an eon I finally became free though frankly even one second would have been far too much to endure. While the the air was uncomfortably chilly to my skin and the light was blinding, I was too relieved to be finally outside to care, I barely even noticed the umbilical cord being cut.

However that relief was quickly replaced by terror as I felt my ankles being grabbed and found myself being hung upside down.

_SMACK!_

Through the combination of experiencing being squeezed through my mother's birth canal, being held upside down like a fish, having my privates being exposed for anyone present to see and to top it off being smacked in the rear, I did what any individual possessing emotions especially that of shame would do in this situation.

I scream in humiliation and frustration and I kept screaming even as they had me cleaned and wrapped me in a blanket.

I then found myself resting against something soft and for whatever reason it was calming to the point I ceased crying.

"He's beautiful." my new mother intoned with maternal warmth.

"He is," I felt a hand gently caress my face, "Welcome to the world our son, we're your parents."

"Have you two decided on a name?" A voice I recognized as my new grandmother asked.

"Gerik. His name will be Sethlan Gerik." Valka answered warmly.

* * *

4 months has passed since I was born and I spent most of that time being cooped up in the family home and observing my surroundings.

The interior of my new home was unexpectedly nice with stone walls, wood flooring with a shiny glossy finish, and glass windows with a cut-out of a curved trefoil motif or a horzhing to be more exact, indicating a Bhutanese architectural style; all built without any nails or screws from what I could tell but sadly no sign of electricity.

As for the inhabitants, I seem to have been born into some clan or tribe judging by the distinct ethno-cultural style clothing my family and visitors wore. They all wore black headbands with a white symbol that vaguely resembled a Balrog's head that had a elongated hexagon that inlaid a smaller solid colored hexagon in the center, a tunic with a hexagon pattern on the end of the sleeves and neckline, and rugged looking boots with no laces. I have to say, seeing humans in a 3D one piece anime style is unusual to say the least. Although compared to seeing the anime through a computer screen everything I laid my eyes on so far was like a very high quality CG that current technology back on Earth couldn't even hope to match.

However, any sense of wonder and amazement of my limited surroundings quickly faded as I experienced the dull sedentary life of a newborn infant.

The most and only exciting event during my time here was the news of Roger reaching the final island and being dubbed the Pirate King about three days ago however no one in my family seemed to care too much nor did I hear any sort of commotion outside. It would seem that I was born in a more remote location than I assumed if I was the only one who truly fussed over the birth of the new Pirate King.

There was absolutely no way I would not read about the world's recognition of Roger as the greatest pirate of them all, as such I did anything to indicate that I really wanted the newspaper which thankfully I was shown. A shock of excitement coursed through my body as I read familiar words: _Wealth, fame, power. The man who had acquired everything in this world, the Pirate King, Gold Roger!_ The paper also revealed the origin of the word One Piece: it is the name the world gave to all the treasure Roger has accumulated. I received another shock of excitment when I saw Roger's whopping bounty of 5,564,800,000 Beri. Another interesting tidbit I learned is that Raftel did not have a name at this point, more specifically the newspaper simply called it the unnamed final island which makes me wonder, was Raftel the original name of the island or did the Roger pirates name the island?

"Aw...is grumpy Gerik grumpy?" Valka, my mother or rather kaa-san said with a mix of care and cooing, a stark contrast to the serious and hardworking impression she gave from what I heard during my time in her womb. In terms of appearance she resembled Danmachi's version of Hephaestus except with blue black hair and without the eyepatch over the right side of her face.

Well to answer your question, let's see...the baby food is awful, not being able to move around freely is frustrating, I can't avoid soiling myself, my 'diaper' consists of plant fibers, I have to let others bathe me and the less said about the breastfeeding the better. Oh and I also personally experienced a circumcision, so yes I suppose I am rather grumpy. Although if not for my fifth benefit, I'm certain my current predicament would result in dark emotions that would go far beyond mere grumpiness.

"Maybe he's bored? He does seem more interested in reading newspapers than playing with toys."

That voice belonged to the man besides kaa-san, my tou-san. A mild mannered man with a lean build, short black hair and a non distinctive face but his eyes possessed a gleaming gentleness that also conveyed a certain strength and intelligence.

Kaa-san gave him a disbelieving look. "What are you saying? He's only 4 months old, how can he possibly read what's written on newspapers? He's probably just interested in the pictures."

That is a perfectly reasonable assumption for any adult to make, but then One Piece isn't known for being reasonable now was it?

"Even so, that shows he's an inquisitive child who wants to learn. I've noticed that his eyes are more focused compared to other babies almost like an adult's especially when he's looking over newspapers."

"Oh how you truly know and understand me tou-san." I said in a moved tone or rather tried to but baby babble was all that came out of my undeveloped mouth.

That got both of their attention as they turned around to face me.

"Ah, mama and papa is sorry for ignoring you."

It would seem my mother misunderstands me, not that I expect her to understand the babbling of a baby.

Tou-san gave a grin. "Well we can't have grumpy Gerik be even grumpier can we? That's why I will take it upon myself to cheer you up my son."

He then raised his hands and rather ominously wiggled his fingers towards me.

I widened my eyes in shock as I realize what was to come.

"No, don't you dare tickle me-" I tried to protest but alas it just merely came out as babyspeak.

"Oh? Looks like he's pretty excited!" Tou-san energetically blurted.

How in the world did you come to that conclusion!?

All in all, the sooner I was able to put my mortifying baby years behind me the better.

* * *

_4 years later_

As soon as I arrive near the edge of the cliff I take a deep breath and exhaled the mountain air, my lungs shivering in euphoria. When I was taken outside the family home for the first time in a cradleboard I couldn't believe how clean the air was but that was nothing compared to laying my eyes on the landscape. While I was technically correct that my family lived in a mountain village surrounded by a forest I vastly underestimated the sheer scale and size.

Lush vibrant foliage, sheer cliffs, and clear blue sky; any nature lover would have fallen in love with the natural beauty of the Koram mountains and beyond such as the snow capped Mt. Lasnan, the highest mountain of the Koram mountains to the west while to the east was the great forest of Kalbera at the base of the sheer cliffs. As I stood on the cliff edge, I stared at the vast expansive sea of trees, the spectacular view of the forest below never failed to impress.

I was born as a member of the Kailos tribe, a mountain tribe that inhabited the Koram mountains. The Kailos tribe village spanned the mountains with my neighborhood located on a flat and open peak that faced the forest with spacious flat green fields and Bhutanese style buildings dotting the landscape. It was connected to other peaks by several sturdy hanging bridges that used bamboo cables and walkways. Below the longest bridges connecting the east and west peaks is a natural wonder just like everything else I've seen so far; a deep spacious canyon with steep diagonal slopes divided into two levels by a ledge spacious enough for normal sized people to walk on comfortably and a wide pristine river at the bottom. Almost reminiscent to that of Boa Hancock's palace and the surrounding fort of the Kuja tribe village, there were buildings built into the canyon cliffs and what seems to be tunnels carved out which presumably served to connect the canyon **[1]**. The buildings and the peaks were connected by a series of stairs, some carved into the slopes while others were installed constructions built into the cliffs, allowing one to walk down from the peaks to the bottom near the river banks.

It was an impressive feat of engineering but the most technologically advanced structures had to be the giant system of waterwheels and what must be pumps along with the lifts placed throughout the canyon. A complex formation of waterwheels, gears, and pipes was visible and it's used to raise and deliver large quantities of water to higher levels and all the way to the top of the peaks which eliminated the need for those living on higher levels to travel all the way down to the river on foot to bathe, collect drinking water, laundry, etc. The lifts were like that from the God of War video games, i.e. platforms with levers that can ascend or descend to different levels, it was mainly used to transport sizable quantities of various supplies in a timely and efficient manner but villagers were allowed to make use of it so long as it didn't disrupt the transport of supplies.

This level of engineering isn't something one would expect of a remote mountain tribe but then again the people from the Torino Kingdom has mechanical rocket spears and a vast highly organized library despite their shirtless overweight appearance while the Kuja Tribe managed to construct a giant sliding gate that made the ship of the Kuja Pirates look small in comparison and possesses gas stoves, refrigerators, and electrical lighting judging by the brightness of the Kuja buildings at night which my tribe unfortunately did not have **[2]**.

It was truly lamentable but right now I couldn't dwell on it since I came here to meditate. I find a secluded area and sat in a classic lotus position and close my eyes.

As a baby I had plenty of time to practice meditating and breathing techniques along with trying to stand upright and stretch my limbs, not much else to do when you're in a cradle most of the time. By the time I was 2 and a half months old I was able to stand up and walk unaided much to my family's shock and since then I trained anytime I could by way of physical exercises without weights and meditation.

While I wasn't born with Observation Haki like I hoped, my enhanced senses did transfer over to an extent proving that taking all those beating while blind wasn't a waste of time. While my sense of smell, hearing, and touch is superior to that of my old self it's not as developed as the senses I've gained in the simulation but perhaps that was for the best. In Nanohana, Chopper was overwhelmed by the perfume Nami sprayed on herself due to his sensitive nose, if the senses I've refined fully transferred over then it's very possible I would have had to deal with sensory overload. This was an opportunity to refine my senses while also making sure to develop the required secondary powers that'll let me control the sensitivity of my heightened senses and filter out unwanted stimuli.

Thus I made the decision to learn Seimei Kikan or biofeedback first rather than Observation Haki. For the first step to mastering Seimei Kikan, I decided to learn Tummo. Tibetan monks can increase their body temperature and decrease their metabolism through Tummo meditation, I figured if people from my past life can achieve it then it would be relatively simple for me since One Piece is a world where you can seemingly manifest two extra heads and four extra arms through fighting spirit...somehow.

I had to first gain full control over my mind by clearing my thoughts which was manageable as I practiced martial arts breathing exercises and meditation before being born. Tummo required slow steady breaths, relaxation of the body and then concentration on an image of fire. As almost every, if not all, superhuman martial arts story involved meditation in some manner I possessed specific instructions on how to meditate and together with the use of the most advanced biofeedback equipment during simulations when I am asleep, I was able to raise my body temperature before the age of one. Not only that I've also learned to decrease my heart beat and metabolism.

Controlling my metabolism is crucial in building my muscular strength and endurance. Kumadori was able to accelerate his metabolism after eating a large amount of food so I decided that I would work to increase my metabolism every time I ate a meal after a workout. Exercise results in micro-tears in muscle fibers which leads to soreness. Consuming protein is critical after a workout as it helps to build and repair the torn muscle fibers, promote muscle growth, and reduce soreness. Based on this principle, I would always workout before a meal then after meal time I would meditate and focus on absorbing protein and other nutrients and put it to work on regenerating and rebuilding the damaged muscle fibers from my training. As with Tummo, it required steady breathing and relaxation but instead of an image of fire, I had to imagine the digestive process. This is where my high school biology classes came in handy especially the videos but the result I wanted took longer than expected to achieve as it didn't occur to me to imagine the process faster and will it to happen until later.

Still, my strength and endurance exponentially rose as a result. Evan Johnson was right, it really does take far less time to build up one's muscles in this world than back on Earth, almost scarily so in fact. Even normal people of this world could heal far faster compared to my previous world, add in seimei kikan and you have a healing ability that allows you to completely recuperate from a heavy workout in few minutes. I'm pretty sure I could do it in seconds considering that I eat nowhere near enough for my stomach to become inflated like a balloon but I decided to play it safe by gradually and incrementally increasing my metabolism.

One side effect of my training and increasing my metabolism is that I've been eating more. The more I trained, the more food I consumed. Conveniently, Kailos cuisine was quite hearty and filling which contributed greatly for my body's recuperation.

Besides developing my muscles and senses, I would plan my course of action in my dreams.

I would take into account information and speculation from the anime, manga, games, SBS, wikia page, tvtropes, forums, youtube videos, and newspapers; I would even use fanfictions as a reference for possible scenario. Techniques to learn and master, devil fruits to gather, beings to recruit, connections to form, destinations for travel, destinations to avoid, gathering funds and other resources, information to gather, technology to produce, future benefits to request from BROB, possible deeds that will grant me benefits, and so on.

So much work to be done yet limited time to bring about before Luffy sets off on his journey. Good thing I have all the time I need to think in my dreams and already have methods and approaches in mind that if realized, would drastically cut the time one would normally need to achieve these secondary goals necessary for my end goal.

I concluded my meditation session and walked over to the cliff to take in the majestic sight of the forest and the horizon beyond once more.

Pirates all over set sail to become Pirate King since Roger's execution and final words (which, as with Roger becoming Pirate King, didn't really cause a stir in my village) sparked the Golden Age of Piracy but what I wanted was not become the Pirate King nor be the strongest in the world. No, what I want is to become the best I can be in order to become a force of change; to see how I far I could go with the benefits granted to me.

And what better way to prove myself than to completely overturn the status quo and topple a corrupt world order that stood for 800 years?

In Star Wars, the Sith Grand Plan to topple the Republic and the Jedi took almost a thousand years to come to fruition; my Grand Plan won't even take a single human generation.

I will shape the world beyond recognition and there will be nothing the World Government and the Marines can do to maintain the status quo. After all...

Change can't be fought.

* * *

**[1]** The buildings built into the cliffs is based on the real life Hanging Temple in Shanxi, China. For more information on the Hanging Temple you should see the youtube video: [Civilization and Innovation HQ] The Hanging Temple / 悬空寺 posted by cctv9documentary. It reveals how it was constructed and how it lasted so long.

**[2] **More noticeable in the anime than the manga but when introducing the Kuja tribe in episode 409 or chapter 515 for the manga there's a brief shot of a Kuja woman wearing a chef's hat cooking meat on what seems to be a gas cooktop/hob and in episode 416/chapter 522 Elder Nyon's home is shown to have a kitchen hood and a refrigerator.

**_Soundtracks: _This is what I have so far, some divided into categories. Assume I have not heard the entire soundtrack for each series listed. Even 10 to 13 episode anime series can have hidden gems such as Triage X, Oda Nobuna no Yabou, and Hentai Oji to Warawanai Neko.**

• Sad music: Gortoz a ran (Blackhawk down), Vigil (mass effect) Leaving Earth (mass effect 3), Red moon (Disgaea), snowfield (Clannad), Kyoudai/Bratja/Brothers (Fullmetal Alchemist), Sins of the Father (Metal Gear Solid V), Quiet's theme (Metal Gear Solid V), Emma (Fury), Norman (Fury), I'm scared too (Fury), Rear view (Warawanai Neko), Proof of Life (Valshe), Juuatsu (Oda Nobuna no Yabou), Bridge of Khazadum/Man of Steel teaser trailer (Lord of the Rings Fellowship of the Ring), Ace death theme (Justice League Unlimited), Unforgotten/Never forget (Halo 2/Halo 3), Hesitation (Triage X), Broken Mind (Triage X), Sorrowful (창세기전 외전 서풍의 광시곡(War of Genesis Side Story I: Rhapsody of Zephyr))

• Melancholy music: Reminiscence/Ninian's theme (Fire Emblem), Hopelessness (Golden Sun), Forest's Requiem (Golden Sun), Theme of Lasid (War of Genesis II

• Fighting music: Showing off (Bleach), Kurogane (fairy tail), Tai ma gekisen (fairy tail), Deathstroke boss theme (Batman Arkham origins), Batman: Arkham Origins Official Trailer music, Unbreakable Determination (Dragon ball Super), The rematch Begins (Dragon ball Super), Ultimate Battle (Dragon ball Super), Tsuna Awakens (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Erza's theme (Fairy tail), Titania Dances (Fairy Tail), Scarlet Warrioress (Fairy Tail), Alma Awakened (Ninja Gaiden), Ganondorf Battle 2nd Half (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess), Raising Fighting Spirit (naruto), The fighters (창세기전 III (War of Genesis III)), Fighting in the Colosseum (One Piece), Smash Up! (Ys VIII Lacrimosa of Dana)

• One man Rampage: God of War 3 epic scale theme, Prologue: One ring to rule them all/Sauron (Lord of the rings The fellowship of the ring), I am the senate (Star wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith)

• Charged Attack: Power of hope (Dragon ball GT), Limit Break x Survivor Instrumental Type C (Dragon ball Super), Battle! Champion Cynthia (Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum)

• Power up/getting serious/Awakening/One wing angel music: Tai ma gekisen (fairy tail), Erza's theme (Fairy tail) 10s (Pantera)/Broly theme (Dragon ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan), Prologue & Subtitle (Dragon ball GT), The new power super Saiyan 4 (Dragon ball GT), A power of hope (Dragonball GT), Limit Break x Survivor Instrumental Type C (Dragon ball Super), March of the beast (Majikoi), Ultimate Battle (Dragon ball Super), Tsuna Awakens, (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), TN-1 (Batman Arkham Origins), Erza's theme (Fairy tail), Scarlet Warrioress (Fairy Tail), Alma Awakened (Ninja Gaiden), Ganondorf Battle 2nd Half (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess), The comeback kid/Koori jou no ougon pea (Ranma 1/2), Strong and Strike (naruto), [104EYES-29CA2]suite-2楽章 (Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu No Taizai), [104EYES-29CA2]suite-4楽章 (Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu No Taizai),

• Dreadful enemy appears or Tense standoff: Shredder Suite (TMNT 1990), Last moment of the Dark (Ys I & II, origins), Prologue: One ring to rule them all/Sauron (Lord of the rings The fellowship of the ring), Bridge of Khazad Dum (Lord of the Rings: The fellowship of the Ring), 10s (Pantera)/Broly theme (Dragon ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan), TN-1 (Batman Arkham Origins), Batman: Arkham Origins Official Trailer music, Alma Awakened (Ninja Gaiden), Ganondorf Battle 2nd Half (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess), BL 73 (Bleach), Confrontation (Ys Origins), Bad situation (naruto), Glued State (naruto), The fighters (창세기전 III (War of Genesis III)), Monster (날아라 슈퍼보드 환상서유기 (Fly Superboard Fantasy Journey to the West)), Saturos and Menardi (Golden Sun), Saturos' Theme (Golden Sun), Church of the poisoned mind/I think you should do as he says (Batman: Arkham City), witch hunting (Disgaea), Savior of this world (Naruto Shippuden), [104EYES-29CA2]suite-1楽章 (Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu No Taizai), [104EYES-29CA2]suite-4楽章 (Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu No Taizai),

• Sinister/tense atmosphere: Mako Reactor (Final Fantasy VII), Last moment of the Dark (Ys I & II, origins), Interrogation (Batman Under the Red Hood), TN-1 (Batman Arkham Origins), Main theme (Batman Arkham Asylum), Batman/The darkest knight (Batman Arkham Asylum), BL 73 (Bleach), Exodus (창세기전 III (War of Genesis III)), Risky Voice (창세기전 III (War of Genesis III)), On that night 3 years ago (Golden Sun)

• Music that plays in a Cold environment: Through forests of the frontier (Assassin's creed III unreleased soundtrack), Freeze up (Ninja Gaiden), Ice ridge of Noltia (Ys I&II)

• Desert: Gritzy Desert (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Super Smash Bros Brawl), Silent Desert (Ys Origins), Desert of Despair (Ys Seven), Desert (날아라 슈퍼보드 환상서유기 (Fly Superboard Fantasy Journey to the West)), Charge of the crusaders (Call of duty 2), The fighters (창세기전 III (War of Genesis III)), Desert (창세기전 외전 서풍의 광시곡 (War of Genesis Side Story I: Rhapsody of Zephyr)), Desert Heat (Golden Sun)

• Temple/sanctum: Solomon/Salmon Palace (Ys II), Venus Lighthouse (Golden Sun), Entrance of the Temple of Time (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess), Pray to God (Ninja Gaiden), Monastery destroyed (Ninja Gaiden)

• Mysterious Power: Elemental stars (Golden Sun),

• Flashback/nostalgia: Memories of distant days (shenmue), Childhood memories (naruto), Alone (naruto)

• Training Music: Hidden Skill Training (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess), I'll make a man out of you (Mulan)

• Battlefield: Tachiagare Okori Yo (Gundam Seed), Finale/E3 2009 theme (Halo 3: ODST), Blow me away (Halo 2), Arrival (Halo 4), Winter Contingency/Contact at Visegrad (Halo Reach), Out of the Shadow (Halo 3)

\- Tank Battle: Charge of the crusaders (Call of duty 2), Tiger Battle (Fury)

\- Aerial Battle/Skydiving: Fires of Liberation (Ace Combat 6), Power Bomb (Megaman Zero 2)

\- Heroic/Valiant/rousing: Tachiagare Okori Yo (Gundam Seed), Finale/E3 2009 theme (Halo 3: ODST), Blow me away (Halo 2), Arrival (Halo 4), One Final Effort (Halo 3), Sacred Icon Suite 2 (Halo Legends), Big Boss Returns (Metal Gear Solid V fan song), What shall we die for (Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End), Heroic Assault (Gears of War 2), Squad E fights on (Valkyria Chronicles 4), Randy Dominguez - Warrior, Heroic Desire "Eiyuu Ganbou" (Argonaut) [Danmachi], Justice League Unlimited Opening Theme, Father to son trailer theme (Batman: Arkham Knight), My Comrade (Disgaea), Battle of eight beat (Disgaea), Counterattack Mankind (Attack on Titan)

\- Desperate struggle: Gears of War (Gears of war), Train Ride to Hell (Gears of War), Train Wreck - Locust theme (Gears of War)

\- Siege: Anvil Gate (Gears of War 4), Skyline/Air traffic control (Halo 3: ODST)

• Chase music: Escape (Metal Gear Solid), Bridge of Khazad Dum (Lord of the Rings: The fellowship of the Ring), Rooftop chase (Batman Under the Red Hood), Exodus (창세기전 III (War of Genesis III)), Tetramite Swarm (Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time), Yu Yan Captures Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

• Last stand: Now we are Free (Gladiator), Dokuro wa Shinnen no Shouchou - Hito no Dokuro ni Tee Dasuna (One piece), Departure (Megaman zero 2)

• Heroic Sacrifice: Now we are Free (Gladiator), Meaning of Truth (F-zero), Leaving Earth (mass effect 3), Departure (Megaman zero 2), After the Battle (Welcome to Dongmakgol)

• Heroic Rescue: Amazo/Batmobile to Arkham (Batman Under the Red Hood)

• To new adventure/journey: Karagol Sea (Golden Sun),

_**Military Information:**_ **I want a specific chapter if it's a fanfic and/or web novel and if it's a light novel I want volume number, specific chapter and part so I can easily find it. I accept animations, movies, tv shows but written works are preferred whenever possible. If you do recommend any screen based mediums, I would also like any fanfics that depicts those scenes if possible. ****v = volume, c = chapter, p = part**

• Medieval tactics and strategy:

• Insubordination and disrespect: I want stories that depict a character dealing with insubordination, whether out of lack of discipline/professionalism, personal feelings, sexism, racism and/or just plain bigotry and putting the insubordinate person in their place as a result. I also want to know the real life consequences for insubordination and disrespect (rude behavior such as insults, arrogant and condescending behavior, spitting, etc.) during wartime.

**Scenarios/Activities: I want a specific chapter if it's a fanfic and/or web novel and if it's a light novel I want volume number, specific chapter and part so I can easily find it. I accept animations, movies, tv shows but written works are preferred whenever possible. If you do recommend any screen based mediums, I would also like any fanfics that depicts those scenes if possible. v = volume, c = chapter, p = part**

• Torture and/or its trauma

• Human Experimentation and trauma

• One person army or at least beating enemies that are moderately superior in numbers: I would like a character being a one man army either in first person or third person view. I also want something along the levels of King Bradly from Fullmetal alchemist, RWBY, Jedi and Sith from Star Wars, Batman Arkham series, Arbiter Fal 'Chavamee from Halo Legends, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Ninja Gaiden, and History's strongest Disciple Kenichi.

• sword vs polearm fight: For example: Lancer vs Archer (Fate/Stay Night), Chivalry of a Failed Knight/Rakudai kishi no Eiyuutan v5c1p6 8, Regrets: A second chance by Kirlial and Isekai Soudouki v1c1p3

• Parkour and Climbing: I want something along the lines of Assassin's creed, Batman, and Uncharted


	4. Schooling

\- I managed to update in a little less than 3 months, quite unusual for me.

\- As usual Don't forget to see the end of the chapter for the list of soundtracks, topics, and scenarios and recommending me soundtracks and providing examples (manga, fanfictions, novels, web novels, light novels, and other works of fiction) about the various topics and scenarios since I write better and faster if I have a reference I can use as a template. I'll update this every chapter and add what other people recommend me and what I find in my spare time so maybe other people can use it for their stories.

* * *

**Year 1506** **(7 years since reincarnation)**

Inside tou-san's pottery workshop was a large open space with tables and pottery wheels placed throughout. Lined against its walls were shelves occupied by either a variety of pottery or tools and supplies. The damp earthy scent of clay was strong especially to my heightened smell but nothing that would hinder me from learning to make pottery. Wearing an apron speckled with spatters and spots of clay stains, I place a lump of clay on the surface of the potter's wheel and began patting the clay into a dome, once that was done I begin pedaling to make the potter's wheel spin.

The design of the pottery wheel was an interesting one; it was similar to a stationary bike. When pushing the bicycle like pedals, the roller chain would turn the bevel gear causing the connected flywheel to rotate **[1]**.

I dip my fingers into a bowl of water beside me and worked the clay into a smooth, even consistency then I carefully press to the sides of the spinning clay to center it. I held and guided the wayward clay and it slowly rises upward until it is shaped like a cone. I then push down forward with my left hand while my right hand caught the clay and drove it to the center. Focus on maintaining harmony between speed and balance and not too much pressure on the wrist, otherwise it would fall apart as tou-san constantly reminds me. I press into the middle and slowly widen the hole, the sides growing thinner as I worked. Gradually, inch by inch, I form it into a bowl and then finally carefully shape the rim. Once that was complete I slowed the spinning of the wheel, gradually bringing it to a halt. Holding the handles of the cutting wire I slid it across the surface of the wheel, slicing my bowl free from the pottery wheel. I lean closer to observe the end result, a wide shallow bowl with a turned out rim, far better than my initial attempts.

As I had no experience with pottery beforehand, my initial attempts were poor: the clay wouldn't center properly or wouldn't settle correctly as there was too much throw and murky water would spray onto me as the wheel spun, resulting in floppy and fragile structures. However, I learned quickly, I had the benefit of mental simulations and tou-san's patient guidance.

Through the sense of concentration and balance that I employed in martial arts, centering was no longer a challenge and I had mastered one of the most difficult aspects of throwing. Once I become a master pottery I can make money by copying various expensive antique pottery I saw online and sell it ridiculously overpriced to rich snobby art collectors, hell, I could pass off future Japanese style pottery I create as being from Wano, an opportunity to own an alledged exotic artwork from an isolated nation should definitely at the very least generate great interest.

"Well done," Tou-san says with a smile while eyeing my work. "You haven't drawn the clay out too thin, and there's no evidence of air bubbles. While simple, once it's fired in the kiln and then glazed it should make for a sturdy yet elegant bowl."

Then he turned to me. "You've shown rapid improvement in such a short time, though I can't say I'm surprised. Keep up this kind of progress and you'll be a master potter before you become an adult."

I couldn't help but smile at the praise. "Everything I learned so far, I owe to you."

"Now now simply listening and following instructions wouldn't explain your progress, No your focus and talent are what got you this far."

Then, his smile turned slightly despondent. "Too focused, in fact. Doesn't it get lonely to be so preoccupied with learning instead of spending time with other children?"

Hearing this, I inwardly sigh.

I was never a social person in my previous life. I may no longer have had problems speaking clearly to others due to tens of thousands of hours of practice but that didn't mean I was particularly interested in interacting with strangers or how they spent their lives.

"Tou-san, learning skills and helping with chores is a far better use of time. Besides I do interact with children." I answered calmly.

Whenever I wasn't training, I would help out with chores and learn the basics of trade from individual family members: Pottery from tou-san, blacksmithing from kaa-san, and weaving from obaasan. That being said, I knew better than to socially isolate myself, even if one is content in being a loner there was no benefit in being unpopular especially if you have a goal where having assistance would help in attaining it quicker. Thus I had been working on my image. My reputation was that of a polite helpful prodigy. That should have people willing to teach me their craft in the future.

"Only when you're spoken to first, I have never seen you initiate a conversation with other children." My father rebutted. "While it's always wonderful to be willing to learn and improve but a child should also play, make friends, and have fun."

"I relate better with adults than those in my age group and learning is quite rewarding for me."

Tou-san stared at me for a bit then sighed in exasperation.

"All I ask is that you find a friend around your age group."

"Very well." I conceded.

Honestly, aren't parents supposed be glad that their child is willing to help with chores and more focused on learning instead of playing around?

* * *

The sky was partly cloudy but the sun is bright and the mist rolling over the beautiful sun lit mountains gave off an ethereal impression that was reminiscent of some mystical mountains where sages, hermits, and monks lived. Watching the mist move along the mountains made for a scenic sight so I took my time to take it in as long as possible as I walk home from school despite the chilly mountain air in the late afternoon.

To my surprise, the Kailos tribe had free compulsory education for all children, seems even in another world as a member of a remote mountain tribe I can't avoid mandatory education.

All children of the Kailos tribe began basic education at the age of seven though parents and family members were encouraged and expected to educate children at home beforehand and teach family trades or crafts outside of school.

In school students were taught subjects consisting of reading, writing, mathematics, history, and geography of this island.

Naturally, I easily breezed through these lessons and if not for the fact that I did genuinely find some of the material to be interesting I would considered these lessons to be a waste of time as it really cut into my training time. For instance, old newspapers were used as reading material and I learned more about the Kailos tribe and the island where the village is situated.

My reading and history lessons raised a very big question, it's often overlooked but one of the biggest mysteries has to be the presence of a universal language. How is it that everyone in this world can understand each other? Even a single language can have multiple different dialects with some being mutually unintelligible and yet the Straw Hats never experienced any language barrier in their travels unless you count their interactions with animals and consequently needing Chopper to act as a translator. Further complicating matters is the use of Spanish terminology in Dressrosa and the use of French by Sanji and Baron Tamago **[2]**.

It gets even more ludicrous when you consider isolated locations such as Amazon Lily, Zou, Wano and even the seafloor but especially the Sky Islands. The two Koreas has shown that it doesn't even take a single lifetime for a shared language of a homogenous ethnic group to noticeably diverge so how is it that the Skypieans, who are descendants of literal space aliens from the moon and had lived in the sky for centuries with very little contact with the Blue sea, are even remotely intelligible to visitors from the Blue Sea?

A reverse tower of babel plot during the Void century? Trying to reason this out is like trying to understand biology of this world, an exercise in frustration that only results in headaches.

Aside from that, the history of my tribe was a long and rich one. The Kailos tribe did not always live in the Koram mountains or even this island. In the far distant past, the Kailos tribe left their original home island to escape the ravages of war and eventually landed on Karaima island.

When my tribe first set foot on this island, they faced many dangers mainly in the form of its environment. Dangerous wildlife, deadly plants, disorienting terrain; Karaima island was saturated with natural hazards to the point it sounded like it wouldn't look out of place in the Grand Line despite being located in South Blue.

Predictably there were deaths and hardships but nonetheless, my ancestors persevered and managed to establish a village in the Koram mountains. Eventually they learned to adapt to their new environment and through extensive exploration discovered significant mineral deposits throughout the mountains. With plentiful mineral resources at hand, effective tools and weapons were developed in abundance enabling the village to expand and eventually thrive to its current state with engineering marvels such as the mechanical lifts and the great Koram pumps. While the abundant natural resources was a great boon to the tribe but like flies to honey it inevitably attracted the attention of greedy and unsavory outsiders.

Turns out I misunderstood the geography of the village, the village was not part of any kingdom, in fact the closest kingdom was located in a separate island. Immediately east to Karaima island is Laurel island on which the Torretta Kingdom is situated and the tribe's history with the kingdom was one of conflict.

The tribe first made contact with the kingdom approximately 337 years before I was born and while neither side resorted to violence upon seeing each other for the first time and even managed to establish trade with the kingdom but when the tribe started to trade their surplus minerals such as gold and silver, relations began to deteriorate.

Gold, silver, iron, zinc, copper, tin, etc...it was not for nothing that my home was nicknamed treasure mountains but there was one substance that stood out in particular.

Umbral Onyx or Umbron for short is a glossy jet black metallic glass that did not exist back on Earth and is found solely on Mt. Lasnan. Out of all substances found in the Koram mountains Umbron was the most precious to my people. Using techniques developed and closely guarded by the Kailos tribe metalsmiths, Umbron can be forged into equipments lighter, sharper, and more durable than that of standard metal products the Kailos tribe produced which was already of high quality compared to whatever Torretta Kingdom possessed at least according to my lessons and the blacksmiths of my family.

However Umbron being considered more valuable than all other resources found in the mountains, weapons and armors forged from the substance were granted only to a select few such as the smiths who worked and shaped the material such as my jiisan and kaasan along with fully fledged warriors and hunters such as my uncle Niko. Umbron was so precious to my tribe that it forbidden to give it away to outsiders.

When word of valuable resources spread to the kingdom, a delegation was dispatched, ostensibly to negotiate with the leaders of the Kailos tribe over resource allocation. In reality, the negotiations consisted of making one sided demands such as how full ownership of the mine should be turned over to the kingdom and how the tribe should submit to their authority, for quote on quote 'their own benefit' of course.

Needless to say those terms were utterly refused and marked the beginning of the hostilities between the Kailos tribe and the Torretta Kingdom that would last for more than two centuries.

The Torretta kingdom dispatched a small force to subjugate the tribe but was met with a volley of arrows. All members of the Kailos Tribe were trained in archery from the age of seven, combine that with the use of bows and arrows designed to penetrate thick tough hides of giant animals, the small military force was easily wiped out. In response, the Torretta kingdom sent a second, much larger invasion force but numbers made little difference. The Great Forest of Kalbera was hell for the Torretta kingdom soldiers unprepared for the dangers: grueling terrain mostly halted their advance, venomous and poisonous insects and disease had a devastating effect on the troops, they were also attacked relentlessly by aggressive territorial animals. The Kailos tribe who knew the forest well maximized the use of guerrilla warfare to their advantage; setting traps and constantly conducting highly effective raids on the exhausted army, resulting in even more casualties. These factors had a devastating effect on troop morale and in the face of a ruthless enemy, nature's fury, dwindling supplies, and certain defeat the expeditionary force gave up and tried to flee but the tribe mercilessly hunted down the retreating soldiers and didn't even spare those who tried to surrender.

As far as the tribe was concerned, since the Torretta kingdom was willing to kill them for gold and silver then it was only natural to retaliate by wiping out the army down to the last soldier, to show mercy to invaders motivated by greed was utterly ludicrous especially to cowards who were shameless enough to beg for their lives. Enemies were likened to harmful aggressive pests. There was no point in sharing words or trying to reason with a pest as it does not care what you think especially when hungry; it was in its nature to be a nuisance therefore the best course of action was to kill it to prevent future harm.

That would be the last time a large army would set foot on Karaima island but the kingdom did not give up on their objective. Small scouting parties and then hired help would be sent into the forest based on the false assumption that the tribal village and mines were located in the forest in the vain hope of locating riches. Rumors of treasure would also spread to pirates and treasure hunters who would also venture into the great forest to try their luck only for it to end up as a wild goose chase. While the dangers of the forest was usually more than enough to take care of any unwanted visitors, hunters would also kill any they happened to spot.

Predictably, the tribe developed a distrust towards outsiders as a result of these conflicts and it wasn't until eighty years ago that relations started to improve. One tribesman and a fisherman, Ivara Chouri, washed ashore on the Torretta kingdom as a result of a storm and unintentionally became involved in their affairs. One thing led to another and eventually he managed to arrange talks between the tribe and the kingdom. There were tensions but fortunately cooler heads prevailed and both sides found it pragmatic to trade with each other despite their differing values and previous history.

The frankness and values dissonance of my history lessons and what I read on my own was more than a little jarring especially since vivid descriptions of dismemberment and decapitation was taught to children. No one in my family, even tou-san and obaasan bat an eyelash when I told them what I learned about the tribe's ruthlessness towards their enemies and intruders. I learned that this is due to the Kailos tribe believing that since violence is a fact of life there was no point in whitewashing or sanitizing information, the sooner the children learned the better. That, combined with the loss of tribe's original home and firm determination not to lose another home was why the tribe deemed it crucial for everyone to train.

The school put special emphasis on grueling physical exercises involving running, stretching, swimming and muscle training. Why in my first day alone, I along with my classmates had to run laps around a mountain path. Thanks to my self training I naturally excelled in my exercises, it was obvious to anyone that I was far stronger and faster than my peers. As I did not have to put in as much effort even though I did the same amount of training as any other child I had to wear special weights as part of school policy for those whose physical abilities clearly exceeded those of their peers. Most would grumble or complain but I was grateful as it was beneficial for my training. Exercising without weights was starting to become mind numbing and inefficient, even advanced variations of strength exercises such as planche pushups and pistol squats; I'm pretty sure I already surpassed guinness world records back in my previous life.

The results was pleasant to see, the muscles in my body including my developing abs were already becoming visible despite being only seven. Controlling physiological processes was now a simple matter for me as meditative postures was no longer necessary for me to trigger seimei kikan even in the middle of battle and I was making decent strides in working out rokushiki techniques.

Kami-e was the first technique I managed to crack even if it was technically only in my simulations since people would question my mental health if I were to ask someone to strike me. For Kami-e one had to relax the muscles and react to the movement of air from incoming attacks and avoid by instinct: my proficiency with seimei kikan easily allowed me to relax my muscles; my sense of touch honed through everyday meditation allowed me to detect changes in the air; my reflexes sharpened by countless simulated fights allowed me to act without thinking. I already possessed prerequisite qualities for Kami-e so it's not really a surprise that I managed to attain Kami-e first instead of soru.

Tekkai was the second technique I grasped or at least a low level version a young kid can perform if they pushed themselves to the limit, there was only so much a prepubescent body can do no matter their training.

Soru was the third technique I achieved and the first in the physical world. Progress was slow because there were only few opportunities to train soru that didn't involve waking up earlier than usual and even fewer locations I knew of where I was unlikely to be spotted and accidentally run off a cliff. If I happened to be noticed, I would been questioned on why I was kicking the ground like a petulant brat and be forced to give answers that would only be less than convincing then it could have possibly lead to word spreading which would likely result in my training being hindered. I could only do leg exercises at increasing intensities until there was a chance to practice soru. I was confident that I already had the leg muscles to perform soru, if Coby can learn it in less than a year while starting out as a wimp then I definitely can considering I went out of my way to train everyday. When I did have a chance to practice soru it took many tries to kick the ground ten times in the blink of an eye.

The result was a swift run like Nero's which I refused to count as soru considering how Kuro, an east blue pirate managed to achieve vanishing speed along with Coby another east blue native. Still, the movement speed with my hair being blown back and the air quietly whistling past my ears felt amazing. I kept on practicing when I had the opportunity until at last two weeks ago I managed to cover 20 meters in an instant which I couldn't help but celebrate but I wasn't going to stop there. Next, I planned on learning Kuro's technique Shakushi except without needing to be in a trance and being able to see clearly while moving and hone it until ideally I can achieve speed on par with Hakuba.

As for shigan, I won't be able to train it in earnest until I leave on a journey. The Kailos tribe village was home to many craftsperson including my family who took great pride in their work and thus considered their hands to be their life, a sentiment Zeff and Sanji would empathize wholeheartedly. The very idea of hand conditioning would have horrified the tribe, not to mention there's no way I would be able to hide a sprained or broken finger. Fingertip, thumb and knuckle pushups on a variety of surfaces was all I could do to strengthen my hands.

As for geppo and rankyaku I decided to hold off on until built up my leg muscles more and using soru became child's play for me.

My classmates and I also recently started learning archery, which so far consisted of working on our form and target shooting with practice bows. I wasn't sure if I was going to make too much use of it in the future but I suppose it would be fun to pull off fictional and real life stunts and techniques.

All in all, I was satisfied with the progression of my training and education and I would make sure to maintain and exceed it.

* * *

**[1]** There's actually pedal operated pottery wheels on youtube.

**[2]** In the One Piece novel Straw Hat Stories in Robin's chapter it reveals that there's a small island in the North Blue whose official language was different from the world's and that in the world's history there were other countries with unique languages but while some still exist they're in danger of being erased. Believe it or not, you can actually read a translation of this novel in this site it's titled **One Piece Novel: 麦わら**ストーリズ by MasterQwertster.

**_Soundtracks: _This is what I have so far, some divided into categories. Assume I have not heard the entire soundtrack for each series listed. Even 10 to 13 episode anime series can have hidden gems such as Triage X, Oda Nobuna no Yabou, and Hentai Oji to Warawanai Neko.**

• Sad music: Gortoz a ran (Blackhawk down), Vigil (mass effect) Leaving Earth (mass effect 3), Red moon (Disgaea), snowfield (Clannad), Kyoudai/Bratja/Brothers (Fullmetal Alchemist), Sins of the Father (Metal Gear Solid V), Quiet's theme (Metal Gear Solid V), Emma (Fury), Norman (Fury), I'm scared too (Fury), Rear view (Warawanai Neko), Proof of Life (Valshe), Juuatsu (Oda Nobuna no Yabou), Bridge of Khazadum/Man of Steel teaser trailer (Lord of the Rings Fellowship of the Ring), Ace death theme (Justice League Unlimited), Unforgotten/Never forget (Halo 2/Halo 3), Hesitation (Triage X), Broken Mind (Triage X), Sorrowful (창세기전 외전 서풍의 광시곡(War of Genesis Side Story I: Rhapsody of Zephyr)), Despair (One Punch Man)

• Melancholy music: Reminiscence/Ninian's theme (Fire Emblem), Hopelessness (Golden Sun), Forest's Requiem (Golden Sun), Theme of Lasid (War of Genesis II), Theme of ONE PUNCH MAN ~sadness~ (One Punch Man), Theme of ONE PUNCH MAN ~Ballad Ver.~ (One Punch Man), Emotion (One Punch Man),

• Fighting music: Showing off (Bleach), Kurogane (fairy tail), Tai ma gekisen (fairy tail), Deathstroke boss theme (Batman Arkham origins), Batman: Arkham Origins Official Trailer music, Unbreakable Determination (Dragon ball Super), The rematch Begins (Dragon ball Super), Ultimate Battle (Dragon ball Super), Tsuna Awakens (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Erza's theme (Fairy tail), Titania Dances (Fairy Tail), Scarlet Warrioress (Fairy Tail), Alma Awakened (Ninja Gaiden), Ganondorf Battle 2nd Half (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess), Raising Fighting Spirit (naruto), The fighters (창세기전 III (War of Genesis III)), Fighting in the Colosseum (One Piece), Smash Up! (Ys VIII Lacrimosa of Dana), BATTLE! (One Punch Man), Accept Battles (One Punch Man), Rapid Speed (One Punch Man), Storm (One Punch Man), Never End (One Punch Man), Crash (One Punch Man), Black Spell (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

• One man Rampage: God of War 3 epic scale theme, Prologue: One ring to rule them all/Sauron (Lord of the rings The fellowship of the ring), I am the senate (Star wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith)

• Charged Attack: Power of hope (Dragon ball GT), Limit Break x Survivor Instrumental Type C (Dragon ball Super), Battle! Champion Cynthia (Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum)

• Power up/getting serious/Awakening/One wing angel music: Tai ma gekisen (fairy tail), Erza's theme (Fairy tail) 10s (Pantera)/Broly theme (Dragon ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan), Prologue & Subtitle (Dragon ball GT), The new power super Saiyan 4 (Dragon ball GT), A power of hope (Dragonball GT), Limit Break x Survivor Instrumental Type C (Dragon ball Super), March of the beast (Majikoi), Ultimate Battle (Dragon ball Super), Tsuna Awakens (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), TN-1 (Batman Arkham Origins), Erza's theme (Fairy tail), Scarlet Warrioress (Fairy Tail), Alma Awakened (Ninja Gaiden), Ganondorf Battle 2nd Half (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess), The comeback kid/Koori jou no ougon pea (Ranma 1/2), Strong and Strike (naruto), [104EYES-29CA2]suite-2楽章 (Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu No Taizai), [104EYES-29CA2]suite-4楽章 (Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu No Taizai), Metal Bat (One Punch Man), Tank Top (One Punch Man), In Operation (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Flames of Resolution (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), X-Burner (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Cooperation (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

• Dreadful enemy appears or Tense standoff: Shredder Suite (TMNT 1990), Last moment of the Dark (Ys I & II, origins), Prologue: One ring to rule them all/Sauron (Lord of the rings The fellowship of the ring), Bridge of Khazad Dum (Lord of the Rings: The fellowship of the Ring), 10s (Pantera)/Broly theme (Dragon ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan), TN-1 (Batman Arkham Origins), Batman: Arkham Origins Official Trailer music, Alma Awakened (Ninja Gaiden), Ganondorf Battle 2nd Half (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess), BL 73 (Bleach), Confrontation (Ys Origins), Bad situation (naruto), Glued State (naruto), The fighters (창세기전 III (War of Genesis III)), Monster (날아라 슈퍼보드 환상서유기 (Fly Superboard Fantasy Journey to the West)), Saturos and Menardi (Golden Sun), Saturos' Theme (Golden Sun), Church of the poisoned mind/I think you should do as he says (Batman: Arkham City), witch hunting (Disgaea), Savior of this world (Naruto Shippuden), [104EYES-29CA2]suite-1楽章 (Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu No Taizai), [104EYES-29CA2]suite-4楽章 (Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu No Taizai), Hurry call (One Punch Man), Strong Enemy (One Punch Man), impending disaster (One Punch Man), Martial arts (One Punch Man), face to face (One Punch Man), XANXUS (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Overwhelming (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Addicted of mist (Mukuro Rokudo) (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Assault (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Runaway (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), The Strongest Swordman (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), The Real Six Wreaths (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Hakai no Kurokumo [Gola Mosca]

• Sinister/tense atmosphere: Mako Reactor (Final Fantasy VII), Last moment of the Dark (Ys I & II, origins), Interrogation (Batman Under the Red Hood), TN-1 (Batman Arkham Origins), Main theme (Batman Arkham Asylum), Batman/The darkest knight (Batman Arkham Asylum), BL 73 (Bleach), Exodus (창세기전 III (War of Genesis III)), Risky Voice (창세기전 III (War of Genesis III)), On that night 3 years ago (Golden Sun), Tension (Xenoblade Chronicles), Renkinjutsushi (Busō Renkin), Tense Moment (Bravely Default: Flying Fairy), Imminent (One Punch Man), No escape (One Punch Man), Fear (One Punch Man), a silent protest (One Punch Man), Gone (One Punch Man), The Enemy's Attack Starts! (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Desperate Situation (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Despair (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Hakai no Kurokumo [Gola Mosca] (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

• Music that plays in a Cold environment: Through forests of the frontier (Assassin's creed III unreleased soundtrack), Freeze up (Ninja Gaiden), Ice ridge of Noltia (Ys I&II)

• Desert: Gritzy Desert (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Super Smash Bros Brawl), Silent Desert (Ys Origins), Desert of Despair (Ys Seven), Desert (날아라 슈퍼보드 환상서유기 (Fly Superboard Fantasy Journey to the West)), Charge of the crusaders (Call of duty 2), The fighters (창세기전 III (War of Genesis III)), Desert (창세기전 외전 서풍의 광시곡 (War of Genesis Side Story I: Rhapsody of Zephyr)), Desert Heat (Golden Sun)

• Temple/sanctum: Solomon/Salmon Palace (Ys II), Venus Lighthouse (Golden Sun), Entrance of the Temple of Time (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess), Pray to God (Ninja Gaiden), Monastery destroyed (Ninja Gaiden)

• Mysterious Power: Elemental stars (Golden Sun), The Wall (One Punch Man), Prologue (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Tri-ni-set (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!),

• Flashback/nostalgia: Memories of distant days (shenmue), Childhood memories (naruto), Alone (naruto),

• Training Music: Hidden Skill Training (Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess), I'll make a man out of you (Mulan)

• Battlefield: Tachiagare Okori Yo (Gundam Seed), Finale/E3 2009 theme (Halo 3: ODST), Blow me away (Halo 2), Arrival (Halo 4), Winter Contingency/Contact at Visegrad (Halo Reach), Out of the Shadow (Halo 3)

\- Briefing: Strategy meeting (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Mission Briefing (Valkyria Chronicles 4 )

\- Tank Battle: Charge of the crusaders (Call of duty 2), Tiger Battle (Fury)

\- Aerial Battle/Skydiving: Fires of Liberation (Ace Combat 6), Power Bomb (Megaman Zero 2)

\- Heroic/Valiant/rousing: Tachiagare Okori Yo (Gundam Seed), Finale/E3 2009 theme (Halo 3: ODST), Blow me away (Halo 2), Arrival (Halo 4), One Final Effort (Halo 3), Sacred Icon Suite 2 (Halo Legends), Big Boss Returns (Metal Gear Solid V fan song), What shall we die for (Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End), Heroic Assault (Gears of War 2), Squad E fights on (Valkyria Chronicles 4), Randy Dominguez - Warrior, Heroic Desire "Eiyuu Ganbou" (Argonaut) [Danmachi], Justice League Unlimited Opening Theme, Father to son trailer theme (Batman: Arkham Knight), My Comrade (Disgaea), Battle of eight beat (Disgaea), Counterattack Mankind (Attack on Titan), Justice Rider (One Punch Man), I'm a Hero (One Punch Man), Premonition of a Success (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), At The End of a Struggle (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Flames of Resolution (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Succession (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Fortitude (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), New Encounter (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), X-Burner (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), To The Future (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Cooperation (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

\- Solidarity/bond/friendship/comaraderie: Bond Between Friends (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Standing Friends (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Cooperation (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

\- Happiness/contentment/peace: A Momentary Happiness (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

\- Desperate struggle: Gears of War (Gears of war), Train Ride to Hell (Gears of War), Train Wreck - Locust theme (Gears of War), Assault (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

\- Siege: Anvil Gate (Gears of War 4), Skyline/Air traffic control (Halo 3: ODST)

• Chase music: Escape (Metal Gear Solid), Bridge of Khazad Dum (Lord of the Rings: The fellowship of the Ring), Rooftop chase (Batman Under the Red Hood), Exodus (창세기전 III (War of Genesis III)), Tetramite Swarm (Ratchet & Clank A Crack in Time), Yu Yan Captures Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender), Assault (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Runaway (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Nosaru & Tazaru (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

• Last stand: Now we are Free (Gladiator), Dokuro wa Shinnen no Shouchou - Hito no Dokuro ni Tee Dasuna (One piece), Departure (Megaman zero 2)

• Heroic Sacrifice: Now we are Free (Gladiator), Meaning of Truth (F-zero), Leaving Earth (mass effect 3), Departure (Megaman zero 2), After the Battle (Welcome to Dongmakgol)

• Heroic Rescue: Amazo/Batmobile to Arkham (Batman Under the Red Hood)

• To new adventure/journey: Karagol Sea (Golden Sun),

_**Military Information:**_ **I want a specific chapter if it's a fanfic and/or web novel and if it's a light novel I want volume number, specific chapter and part so I can easily find it. I accept animations, movies, tv shows but written works are preferred whenever possible. If you do recommend any screen based mediums, I would also like any fanfics that depicts those scenes if possible. ****v = volume, c = chapter, p = part**

• Medieval tactics and strategy:

• Insubordination and disrespect: I want stories that depict a character dealing with insubordination, whether out of lack of discipline/professionalism, personal feelings, sexism, racism and/or just plain bigotry and putting the insubordinate person in their place as a result. I also want to know the real life consequences for insubordination and disrespect (rude behavior such as insults, arrogant and condescending behavior, spitting, etc.) during wartime.

**Scenarios/Activities: I want a specific chapter if it's a fanfic and/or web novel and if it's a light novel I want volume number, specific chapter and part so I can easily find it. I accept animations, movies, tv shows but written works are preferred whenever possible. If you do recommend any screen based mediums, I would also like any fanfics that depicts those scenes if possible. v = volume, c = chapter, p = part**

• Torture and/or its trauma

• Human Experimentation and trauma

• One person army or at least beating enemies that are moderately superior in numbers: I would like a character being a one man army either in first person or third person view. I also want something along the levels of King Bradly from Fullmetal alchemist, RWBY, Jedi and Sith from Star Wars, Batman Arkham series, Arbiter Fal 'Chavamee from Halo Legends, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Ninja Gaiden, and History's strongest Disciple Kenichi.

• sword vs polearm fight: For example: Lancer vs Archer (Fate/Stay Night), Chivalry of a Failed Knight/Rakudai kishi no Eiyuutan v5c1p6 8, Regrets: A second chance by Kirlial and Isekai Soudouki v1c1p3

• Parkour and Climbing: I want something along the lines of Assassin's creed, Batman, and Uncharted


End file.
